It Started With Some Fries
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: (Blue Medic/Red Heavy) It all started at a bar. When he offered me a fry, I found myself opening up to him. Never before had I felt so comfortable with another human being since my bitch of a wife left with the kids. Not even my own team can get close to me. Yet, the enemy Heavy had somehow found his way through my shields. What does this mean?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TF2.

I have a lot of stories I need to work on, I know. But this won't leave me alone until I write it. I hope I get a lot of reviews. That makes me update faster. **I can't write accents** which I apologize for. I tried and it didn't work. Just use your imagination when it comes to them speaking.

**It All Started With Some Fries**

**Summary: (**_Blue Medic/Red Heavy) It all started at a bar. When he offered me a fry, I found myself opening up to him. Never before had I felt so comfortable with another human being since my bitch of a wife left with the kids. Not even my own team can get close to me. Yet, the enemy Heavy had somehow found his way through my shields. What does this mean?_

**Chapter 1**

Life; it was a game of chance. It was a well known fact that life was but a complicated game. One that was impossible to beat for it always got you in the end. One had to cheat to get anywhere in this game. Throughout life, you learn it's many rules that has been supplied. They are rules that are told to you as you grew but you never truly learn them until they hit you and you fall on your ass. A few are simple and quick to learn, but at a very painful cost. One is "True love doesn't exist." a foolish notion to even begin with. Another is: "Nothing is free" That is one of the first ones you learn. And finally, "Life isn't fair." Surprisingly, that is one of the rules that is harder to accept and learn. Many have to suffer multiple times before they finally understand it. Throughout his twenty-six years of living, he had to learn those the hard way, at the cost of his wife and children. That ungrateful bitch. Because of this, Klus lived in solitude as a hermit, constantly harassed by the neighbors kids or bothered by well-wishers. He had hoped that when he moved to America, in that secluded small town of his careful choosing, that he'd be left alone. But he was apparently wrong. It turned out that the town he moved in was one of those towns where everybody knew everyone and festivals crowed the streets each holiday or celebration.

Klus never went to those get-togethers; choosing to avoid people as much as he could. The town-folk tried to get him to come to the festivals at every chance they got, which is one reason he joined Blu; to get away from those who spoke too much How unfortunate for him that he'd get stuck with a team that never shut up. It was lucky that they hardly ever paid him any attention and that they'd rather interact with each other. The only time they'd seem to bother him was when they'd get hurt due to these said "interactions". He hated his team and they seemed to hate him too. Sure, they were friendly in their own ways when he was first arrived but quickly backed off when they discovered what he was like. It wasn't like he cared. He didn't care what was said behind his back. In all honestly, he'd rather they spoke about him behind his back rather than to his face. To Klus, it made things easier and meant that there was no relationship between him and his team other than utter hatred. He knew they considered him stupid and annoying. They'd even often complain how grating his voice got on their nerves. Engineer never joined in their hate for Klus and would often try to defend him against the harsh whispers of the other team mates. Personally, Klus knew that the man was too damn polite and kindhearted for his own good. He often wondered what a man like that was doing here rather than spend his time with his wife and kids that he missed so much. Aside from him, the only one who even gave him a moment's notice and a nice comment from his team was Soldier. But that was only because the deranged man thought Medic was a woman.

Even so, they all avoided him but none hated him more than the blue Heavy. It wasn't the fact that Klus was German; it was the fact that the Medic existed that made the large Russian man hate him, this much he knew. Vlad just hated him for that simple fact. That's it. The second Klus first got in the man's sight, the large Russian gave a look of utter disgust on his face. The medic tended to avoid Vlad when not on the battle field. To him, the Russian was nothing more than a big meat shield, no more. But because the Heavy made no move to protect the medic whom was healing him from the Red, he sometimes abandoned the man to protect himself. Every once in turn, for revenge, he never alerted the Heavy of the Red Spy around them. The Spy would stab the large man before turning to Klus and nodding a "Thanks" to him before vanishing, leaving Klus to the elements of bullets, bombs, and rockets. When he woke up in respawn, he caught sight of the Heavy who snarled at him, making Klus smirk. Despite the pain of dying and respawning, the result was worth it.

Groaning, Klus rubbed his face; his back aching from holding the medigun for hours on end. As he sat at his desk, he shuffled through his paperwork that went over his team. Closing the folder on Scout's medical history and mental problems, he leaned back in hi seat, removing his glasses so he could rub the corners of his eyes. Sighing, he placed them back on his face, he glanced over at the clock on the wall. A quarter to eight. He gave a quiet snort. With how bad the day had gone, losing and dying all day, he could use a drink and it was a day off tomorrow. Maybe being drunk and forgetting how his life was for a night was a good idea before he acted on his urge to strangle everybody. A blur of white fur jumped on his desk, laying out on the file that Klus had just closed before staring at him, purring as she rolled on her back. Smiling, the medic chuckled quietly as he gave his cat a pet on the head. The black patch over the cat's eyes giving the impression of a racoon's mask.

"Behave while I'm gone, Mask. Daddy's going out for a drink tonight. Don't let them hurt you." He cooed to his feline, standing up, pulling the file lightly from under the feline, who gave a noise of surprise as she rolled on her belly and bolted off the desk, sparing Klus a look of irritation and a swish of her tail. He just laughed at this. "I'm sorry little one. But I can't let this sit out for all to see. Despite my hate, I have to respect my team's privacy...That and if Scout found out that someone took this and read it, he'd never leave us alone." Going over to the file cabinet, he placed the file in its proper place before closing the cabinet and locked it. Placing the key, he went out the back exit of the base. It wasn't originally there but he had complained enough that the Engineer went ahead and put it there so the medic wouldn't have to interact with the team as he left.

The bar that Klus went to was a small place that could fit around one hundred and twenty-five people in it. He had been there a few times. Enough for the bar tenders, whoever was working that moment, to know his face and order the second he walked in. Jacky was the bar tender tonight and she greeted him with a smile and a wave as he sat down at the bar. The place wasn't as crowded as it usually was but it had enough people in it for it to get a little loud. The place was a little dark but that was normal with it's dark wooded walls and dark red carpet and seat cushions.

"Hi, Klus." She greeted, pulling a bottle from the shelf and offering it to him. "Your usual today?" Shaking his head, he rubbed his hand through his long black hair. "Nein. I want to actually get wasted this time. Just give me a vodka, bitte." Jack nodded and placed the bottle back on the shelf and went to get his order. "Imported or the American brand?" She called out, holding two bottles in her hand. Klus hummed. "Imported." he answered, watching her nod and place the American Vodka back. There was movement beside him and he almost jumped out of his skin as a large Heavy sat beside him with a smile on his face. This must have been the Red Heavy. Vlad never smiled at him. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and tan pants. He looked so casual compared to the medic; who was wearing his dress shirt, brown vest and blue tie with his brown dress pants that went passed his belly button and his nice boots.

"Good choice. The American vodka is so watered down that it can hardly be called vodka at all." The Heavy cheered with a booming voice and finished with a bellowing laugh that made Klus' body shiver from the deep rumble. Klus said nothing. He couldn't bring himself to as he scowled and glared at the bottles in front of him on the shelves. Looking around for Jacky and not finding her with his drink, he continued to glare at the glass cylinders ahead of him. There was a jab on his side as the Red Heavy elbowed him, gaining the Blue Medic's attention. On the man's face was the biggest smile Klus had ever seen on a Heavy. "What has the alcohol done to gain that face?" He asked jokingly. Klus just continued to scowl. "It's not the alcohol that has gained this face." He muttered to himself, looking away, making sure the Heavy didn't hear him. The last thing he wanted was a brawl with a member of the other team that was strong enough to break him in half.

Jacky appeared in front of him with the bottle and a shot glass in hand. She quickly set them down on the bar. "I am really sorry about the wait. Our bottle opener went missing a while ago and I had to hunt for the one in the back." She apologized. He just hummed and waved her away. "Danke." He thanked blandly, ignoring the glass, he took a small gulp from the bottle, making a face at the burn the alcohol gave as it went down his throat. She sighed and went to the other customers in the bar. There was no conversation between the two enemies as they drank, the Heavy having a plate of fries he was eating with his drink. "So, you're Blue." The Heavy stated, making Klus freeze in place, with the bottle on his lips, vodka threatening to fall out from between his lips. Breath hitched, he waited for the Heavy to continue. "Never thought I'd see a Blue in this place, what with the coloring." He motioned to the carpet and walls. Hesitant, he set the bottle down and took small yet quick breaths as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "Ah, ja. I don't mind the color. It's a nice setting. Especially if you're trying to forget it all."

The Heavy gave a deep throated chuckle as he took a big mouthful of his drink, neither of them were looking at the other. "True." The Heavy stated, setting his glass down. "What exactly are you trying to forget?" Klus found himself staring at the heavy with surprise, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The other man turned to him and gave a small understanding smile. "I'm not stupid. I can tell." Once again, Klus was scowling and he turned back around for the third time in the past ten minutes. He took another small sip. "Everything." He dared a big gulp, almost spitting it out with the fire in his mouth. He just barely managed to swallow it, half expecting the enemy heavy to laugh at him, but no laughter came. Klus grumbled. "I hate people." He said more to himself than anything. The heavy just responded with a hum and finished his drink. Going back to his fries, he offered one to the blue medic who just stared at it then at him. "The fries are good here. You try them, da?" Klus didn't answer but he did accept the fry, nibbling it tenderly. He wasn't all that hungry but it wouldn't hurt to try it, right? Right.

"It's ok. Not as good as other places." He muttered, taking another nibble on it. There was a chuckle. "True," The heavy agreed. "But these fill you up." He looked down at his plate. "Could use more salt but our medic forbids me from eating extra salt. He says that I'm close to a stroke or a heart attack with my age and how much I use on my food." Klus found a smile slowly form on his face as he nibbled on the fry. It wasn't the story that the Red Heavy was telling him, but the fact that the man was comfortable enough to tell him this. It was a little...relaxing. "You know that respawn could fix anything that a stroke or heart attack does to you, ja?"

He watched the smile grow on the Heavy's face. "Da. But our medic says that he'd rather us not have to go through respawn if it's something he could fix. That, and he said that I'd benefit from this "no salt" diet in the future." Klus chuckled, an action that surprised him. "That is true. You'll lead a healthier life after the war is over." His fry was gone now and the Heavy's plate was slowly becoming empty. In a last effort to keep the other man there, he asked "Can I have another?" Never before had he felt this comfortable around another human since his wife left him like the slut she was, taking the twins with her. The Heavy gave him a fry with no hesitation. As he nibbled on the fry, he gave the Heavy a side glance. "You know, you're comfortable to be around. I thought that's I'd be on edge since you're a Red." He pause before his eyes went wide and he stuttered "By Red I mean the company, I swear." Despite his fear, the Heavy just gave a rumbling laugh. "I know what you mean, do not worry. I'm not offended." The Russian assured, patting the blue medic's shoulder comfortably.

"But I have to admit, I could say the same for you. I never thought I would be speaking to a Blue. Not that there's anything wrong about it." The man held out a huge hand to Klus. "My name is Misha." Klus just stared the the hand in surprise before looking up at the smiling face with a quirked eyebrow. "'Bear'? Your name means bear?" The hand dropped and the Heavy laughed again. "Not exactly but is close enough. There is a nickname that those close to me that means bear. It is very difficult to explain for me since my English isn't as good as I'd like it to be." Klue snorted. "Your English is very good considering you probably didn't have a lot of time to learn it before being brought here." He looked away from the heavy, halting in his eating. "Is it wise to give your name to the enemy? They could use you or get close to you." He trailed off, in thought of the issues that giving a name could bring. Misha's large, warm hand rested on his shoulder as he looked back up to the man, looking deeply in the man's warm blue eyes.

"Is true that giving a name to the enemy is a bad thing. But it is just us here. And I trust you." the blue almost snorted. No one trusted Klus. No one had a reason to. "Trust. That's such a fragile thing to break but can be extremely strong." He muttered, grabbing his bottle. Bringing it to his lips, he whispered "You just met me." Then he took a drink, waiting for Misha's response. The hand vanished from his shoulder to go to his chin gently and forced him to look in the Heavy's eyes. The Russian wasn't mad, instead, a look of understanding covered his face and shone in his eyes. "You have soft eyes. Very much like my sisters. They are very strong, could take down ten bears. And bears in Russia are much larger than the ones here, at least the ones near my home are. But they all have the same look in their eyes. Can see soul from them."

Not liking where the conversation was heading, Klus yanked his head from the hand and went to take a drink but the same hand took a hold of his face again. "I am sorry." The Heavy apologized as he once again forced Klus to look in his eyes. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. But I am honest. I am sorry for your pain. I want to be your friend, if you will let me." The hand left and for once, Klus didn't know what to do. What did one to in a situation like this? Twice, Misha had placed his hand on the medic's face in an intimate yet tender was. How did one react? How did one respond? Not once had he been in a situation like this. His legs screamed for him to run but his brain told him to stay. "I-I..." He stuttered before turning to the bottles and taking a large drink, feeling a rough buzz and his mind going foggy. "I-I am Kl-Klus." He stuttered once again, mind a bit fuzzy. He risked a look at Misha, who was smiling at him.

"Klus." Misha whispered, testing the name on his tunge making his voice rumble with his thick accent, causing Klus to shiver as the deep voice seemed to almost be purring. "Is a good name. It suits you very well." the Blue medic felt his face grow warm and a shy smile flood his face. "Danke." He replied timidly, facing Misha. "Your name suits you as well. I rather enjoy hanging out with you." He didn't know where that last part came from. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe deep down, he wanted to have at least one friend in the shit life he was living in. Another rumbling laugh from the Red Heavy. "Da, I do too. We do this again some time. I have to be going. I've been here for six hours." The man finished with his meal, placing money on the counter for Jacky to get. As the Heavy stood up, Klus found himself grabbing the Russian's arm in a desperate attempt to keep him there longer.

"Don't leave." Klus whispered quietly, begging clear in his voice. The large hands of Misha took his tenderly. "I am afraid I have to. But I will tell you what. We meet back here around the same time tomorrow? Seven or so?" The medic blinked, fishing through his pockets and pulled out a folded paper and his favorite pen. He shoved them to the Heavy. "Write it down. I won't remember. Not how I am now." He slurred. Misha snorted in good humor. "Is for the best I suppose." As Misha wrote down the information for tomorrow, he handed the paper and pen back to Klus who pocketed them with a smile. With a wave goodbye, the Red Heavy left the bar, leaving Klus there, eating his fry with the biggest smile on his face he had in a long time.

**A/N:** How was it? I hope it was long enough for now. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own TF2.

**A/N: **I'm practicing with vocab. Yey! BTW, for any foreign speakers out there, please correct me if any of the words are wrong. I'm not using goolge translate, so I hope I don't screw them up. And the medic's hair is a hat called "The Brutal Boffant" So that's basically how he looks.

**Chapter 2**

His memory wasn't the best after that. When Misha left, Klus had ordered a few more drinks, despite not finishing the bottle he already had; memory foggy before fading out all together. He had completely blacked out; which he knew was a very dangerous thing to happen but it was what it was and he couldn't change it. All he knew was that he somehow made it back to his infirmary and on his bed since that's where he woke up at. During the night, he dreamed. Well, it was more of a memory. It was during his first week at the fort. He was extremely timid back then. But as he thought about his night with the Heavy, he couldn't help but feel a since of familiarly. As he slept, the memory came to him like a blur at first but got clearer as he watched himself head out into that battle.

"_The man think he's a freakin' rock star." Klus had heard the Scout groused when he and the boy parted ways when they introduced each other. Or rather, it was more along the lines of the boy bragging about himself while Klus just stared at him disgruntled. Not seeming to care, the boy continued to blabber on while waving his hands in any direction without looking aware he was doing so. The medic's eyes kept glancing from the Scouts moving hands to his lips which kept on rambling and blubbering about who knows what. Klus stopped listening after hearing the boy's title. It wasn't long before his patience with the younger man wore thin. "You talk with your hands a lot, don't you?" he remarked. The question was too quick for him to catch; and he wasn't really inclined to try to stop it. What else was he supposed to say? 'Hi, I am so happy to meet you and your big mouth." No, he didn't think so. The look Scout gave made it clear that he was offended. The rude noise he made as he waved those hands at him as if to wave away an insect. "Whatever man. You're a bastard anyway." As the boy turned and headed into the blue base, Klus quirked an eyebrow; a side smirk began to creep on his lips. "Oh, is that all? And here I thought I was just a lovely little schmetterling." he bit sarcastically, bending down and grabbing his suitcase; going to the base he spotted the boy go in._

"_Quiet down, Scout. Just because he has long hair doesn't give you the right to make fun of him." He heard the Engineer say to the scout as Klus passed through the hallway; passed a door that was slightly ajar. The younger man crossed his arms, annoyed. "Even so. It's just so weird. It's no wonder Soldier came in talkin' about him like he was a chick. He totally looks like one from behind." Klus paused and looked down at himself curiously. He had the same build as the Medic on the red team, he was sure. He just had long black hair. Shrugging, he continued on, blocking out on the rest of the conversation in the room he passed._

_The next day, they were preparing for battle. Watching the others move around antsy to be out o the safety of the base from his corner behind Vlad, he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting and playing with his coat sleeve. The whole thing was intimidating and the cold looks from the Russian wasn't helping him any. Vlad just stared at him as Klus shifted on the spot before practically slamming his mini gun to the ground and stormed over to him, fists clinching tightly._

"_Stop shaking!" The giant man demanded, pointing at Klus' face, making him jump at the sudden movement. "You, stop shaking no! I will not fight with a __Блядь! Get hold on self! Or I make you." Vlad finished by pounding a fist in his hand threateningly, demonstrating his strength. Klus just gulped and nodded meekly. This was one reason he hated people. Always wanting to hurt others. Vlad went back to his mini gun, not looking back to him or their team mates who were watching them with mild interest. "Good." The Heavy said with a satisfied purr. "Stay with me and do not say a thing. If you do, I really will make you a Блядь."_

_The medic licked his lips worriedly. "What exactly does that mean?" He couldn't help but question. Vlad just turned to him with a stoic look before turning away, chuckling to himself like it was an inside joke. "Stay by me and you'll never have to find out." and that was the end of the conversation as the others turned back to preparing for the fight. 'For some reason,' Klus thought sarcastically. 'That doesn't make me feel safe.'_

"_**Mission begins in ten seconds."**_

_The Announcers voice grated Klus' already frazzled nerves. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out a pair of pyrovision goggles that Miss. Pauling had given him. At first, he wasn't sure why at the time but when he put them on for the first time out of curiosity, he found the colorful images extremely relaxing. It amazed him on how they worked. Flowers became lillipops, medkits became cake and cupcakes, the world was full of color, and when people died, they died laughing and in a burst of balloons, gears and confetti. That last bit he found out shortly after putting them on for battle when the Sniper nearby got blasted with a rocket that had been shot in the base the second the gate opened. With a gasp, he jumped back and away from the explosion in which he knew was really blood and gore rather than the charming balloons and confetti he was seeing._

"_Doctor!" He heard Vlad call out. The call snapped him out of his momentary horror as he quickly grabbed his medigun, running out of the base, ducking behind Soldier and Demoman as he went by. He ignored the smirk that Soldier threw at him and the smack his riding crop made on the medic's ass. Instead, he focused on finding those who needed healing as he went by, avoiding any death, carnage, and bullets. He wasn't quick enough as an arrow from the red Sniper lodged itself in his shoulder. Crying out,he fell forward and face first into the cart that his team was trying to push while avoiding getting harmed themselves. Hissing, he sat on his knees, medigun on the ground beside him, as he tenderly poked around his nose which was now bleeding. The pain nearly blinded his vision as he felt it. Deciding it wasn't broken, he adjusted his glasses, grabbed the medigun, and stood up, running off to the cliff nearby, looking down at his and the enemy team. Squinting, he could barley make out his team with the sun shining on his face. From what he saw and heard, judging by the screams down there, they were losing as the red cart came into view._

"_Medic!" Jumping, he turned and saw the blue Demoman standing there, holding his broken arm to him. On closer inspection, Klus saw his bone poking out from his elbow. "Hey, give us a hand!" Without hesitating, he raised the medigun, aiming at the Scotsman and turning it on, watching the blue beam flow to the man, healing him as the bone pushed itself back in place as the beam did it's job. "Medic!" Turing halfway around, he saw the blue pyro standing on a high rock behind him. The Pyro pointed frantically at the blue Demoman. "Hammm arph ooh ooing?! Ies eh shpy!" Next thing Klus knew, he was shoved to the ground, medigun flew out of his hands. As he landed, he gasped as the air left his lungs and soon found his face shoved into the dessert dirt by a polished shoe which was connected to the red Spy. The Frenchman laughed and took out a black revolver; aiming at Klus' forehead._

"_I deeply appriciate the aid, Medic. But now, I am afraid you must die. Try not to get blood on my suit will you?" Klus clenched his eyes closed as he tensed up, hearing the spy's cruel laughter and the cocking of the revolver. This was not how he was hoping to test respawn. With a hiss of air and the sound of the Spy screaming out, his eyes flew opened to see the spy on fire, crying out for help. The foot was soon removed from his face as the Frenchman ran away and died, dropping his revolver where he fell. Sitting up, Klus blinked. Hearing the cheering from the blue Pyro, he turned to see the man holding a flare gun in his hands, crying out in victory. Klus sighed in relief at the sight of his team mate._

"_Danke, Camarade!" He called out, gaining a thumbs up from the pyro in response before he placed the flare gun away and running off with the flamethrower. Pushing himself to his feet, he went and grabbed his medigun; ignoring the burning from where the arrow went into his shoulder. Inspecting it, he gave a noise of disapproval but did nothing more as the ground shook from the massive explosion the red bomb made as it reached their base. Gaining his balance, Announcer spoke with her voice echoing throughout the blue base; which he could hear from where he was._

"_**You failed."**_

"_Screaming Eagles!" Looking up, he moved just in time to avoid being crushed by the red Soldier's boots. But that movement was enough for him to go falling off the cliff backwards, his medigun once again fell from his hands as he fell, a frightened cry escaped his mouth as he fell; hands reaching out to hopefully grab onto something other than air. He could hear the red team celebrating from under where he was falling and soon enough, he landed in the arms of the red Heavy who was in the middle of cheering. The Heavy stopped in his laughing and joking to look at the small thing he had just caught in his arms and couldn't help but stare at the blue Medic who seemed to be trembling as he clutched Heavy's shirt with a light blue glove. He looked up and saw the large cliff the poor man must have fallen off of. Looking back at the enemy medic in his arms, he couldn't help but stare astonished. The man seemed so small yet the red heavy knew that he was no bigger than the red medic. The blue medic slowly stopped his trembling to look around, trying to figure out he was still alive before looking up at his rescuer only to freeze again before he was back to trembling and giving little whimpers that only could be heard if you were trying to hear them. Even though the goggles kept Misha from seeing the medic's eyes, he knew that they were wide and were shifting around, looking for an escape._

_There was a cackle beside him and a hand patted his arms. "Look at that," The red sniper said, looking at the blue medic with a wolfish look, teeth gleaming. "Looks like you got yourself a present. Want to unwrap it and try 'em out?" At Sniper's remark, The medic thrashed ferociously in the heavy's grip and the large Russian decided the best step was to just let the man go. Gently setting the man down, the medic instantly bolted with his arms covering his face and his hands on his head; a feeble attempt at protecting himself but none of the team shot at him, letting his disappear around the corner and out of sight. When the blue was gone, the entire team, minus Misha and the Soldier, who was sitting on the cliff the medic fell from while playing his trumpet. Demoman held his stomach as he was bent over a crate, laughing in his hands. "Ya' see the look on 'is face?! I thou' he was going ta' have a heart attack!" The man howled and clapped the crate._

_Engineer was standing beside him, giving his own laugh that was more like a small hiccup as he wiped his brow. Scout was the first to stop laughing as he turned to the Heavy, who was staring at where the blue had ran. "You ok, tons of fun?" asked Scout, flipping his bat so it rested on his shoulder. Misha grunted and finally looked back to his team before smiling and rubbing his head. "Da. I am just a bit tired." The red medic clicked his tongue. "Then you should get some rest tonight." The red medic proceeded to pick up his equipment that got scattered around during the battle. Misha nodded. "I will do that." He agreed as everyone trekked back to their base tiredly but satisfied that they won once again. As he followed behind, the red heavy wondered when the blue had gotten a new medic since the other one retired. And was this one able to keep up with everything? For some reason, he was worried about the blue medic. Shaking his head to rid himself the thoughts, he jogged to catch up with the group._

_Vlad was not happy. Klus could tell even before he arrived to the base. It had taken him a while since he had gotten lost on his way but he obviously figured it out. Reaching the door, he sighed and placed his palms on it before resting his head against its cool surface. It was very hot today; something he wasn't used to just yet. After a second, he pushed away from the door and went in, noting how empty the room was. Shrugging, he took the goggles off and blinked, attempting to get his normal vision back, which he did after a minute. Letting them sit on his head, Klus rubbed his shoulder, having healed from the arrow wound thanks to the medkit he found on his way back. Groaning, he rubbed his neck as he made his way to the infirmary door. But before he could go in, a voice stopped him just as he grabbed the handle. "We lost." Looking to where the voice came from, he spotted Vlad five feet away, leaning against the wall; arms crossed, a scowl on his face. "I went to respawn many times. Where were you?"_

_Klus sighed, not really wanting to mess with that mammoth of a man. "It wasn't my fault. I could not find you." My voice shook, but only slightly. My fear wasn't very clear. He pushed off from the wall and slowly stomped to me. Releasing the door nob, o backed up, eyes watching Vlad as I did so until my back hit the wall and he had me pinned, large hands on either side of my head, cold, angry eyes watching my fearful ones. He continued to scowl as he pushed away, shaking his head. "I was wrong. You are not only a Блядь but you are also Дурак" With that said, he turned and left the hallway through a room further down. He stayed there against the wall, releasing the air he apparently had been holding. Without another word, he bolted in his room, frantically locking it behind him_

Groaning, Klus rubbed his head, rolling onto his back to get away from the light that was not only blinding him, but was making his head ache worse. Covering his eyes with his hand, he groaned, relaxing slightly. There was a soft chuckle. It was the blue Engineer. "Where am I?" Klus asked wanly. The Engineer snickered as he set a glass of cold water on the night stand which Klus grabbed instantly and gulped the water down before placing the empty glass back down where it was. "Ya' know." Engineer began quietly as he sat down on the bed beside Klus, watching the medic. "Rumor has it that out residential medic went out and got himself too drunk to drive home. And that a certain Engineer just so happened to get a call from a Miss Kathleen that a certain medic needed a ride home."

Klus groaned, grabbing his pillow, he his his face in it. "Go away." He whimpered, voice muffled by the pillow. Engineer gave another quiet chuckle. "Scout wanted to draw on ya'. I was tempted to let him from the mess I saw you in. Seriously, why'd you order ten rounds of fries? I didn't know you liked them."

"Küss mein Arsch!" If it weren't for his headache, he would have removed the cushion to yell at the Engineer who just flicked his fingers on the medic's head, making him groan from the pain. "Watch yer' language. I don't have five degrees for show, you realize. I had to take German to get one." The pillow was removed from Klus' face. Blinking he asked "You know German?" Engineer rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...Sort of. Es gibt viele Wörter, die ich nicht verstehe." The medic blinked again in amazement. "Undertsandable. Not many can get a hang on learning the language of another. That was very good. Your accent was off though."

"Kinda' hard when you're born and raised in the south, doncha' think?"

Klus hummed. "I suppose that's true." he placed the pillow back on his face. "Anyhow, just go away, bitte. I want to be alone." The Engineer got up with a sigh. "Fine, mope in here with yur' hang over all ya' want. Just don't forget your date."

Klus sat up quickly, pillow flying to his lap. Eyes wide, he zeroed in on the mechanic. "'Date'? What date?" He questioned, confusion written all over his face. Engineer grinned and pulled a note from Klus' coat pocket which lay on his chair and handing it to him. Klus opened it and stared at the paper, paralyzed. "I'll leave ya' now, Doc. I got to fix the stove. Pyro broke it again. I swear, I don't know how he does it. We just got it last week and already I had to fix it three times already."

Klus didn't hear him. He didn't even hear the door clam closed. All he could do was focus on the paper staring at him in the face.

_**Tomorrow, 7pm. Do not forget.**_

_**ps. I remember, do you?**_

_**~Misha **_

The handwriting was very neat and clear. As he reread the words over and over, he tried to remember about last night. Suddenly, it clicked. Misha! Vlad's kinder look-a-like! He remembered now. Oh, he was really glad that Engineer didn't know that whoever wrote this was actually the Red Heavy. He could only imagine the problems that would have arrisin should this have gotten out in the open. He reread it again for the third time. Remember? What was he supposed to remember? Last night? Oh well. He was meeting the guy again so he might as well ask him when he met up with him. But what was he going to do until seven?

**Translations: (again, correct me if these are wrong)**

**(Russian)**

**Блядь – Slut/Whore**

**Дурак – Stupid**

**Da – How to pronouse "Yes"**

**(German)**

**Ja – How to pronounce "Yes"**

**Nein – How to say "No"**

**Küss mein Arsch! - Kiss my ass!**

**Es gibt viele Wörter, die ich nicht verstehe - ****There are many words that I don't understand**

**A/N: **I was going to add more but it's two in the morning and I'm tired. Plus, I don't know when I'll be able to update soon because I have to mow and a party to go to. XD I hope you like this. Two German words I forgot to translate from the last chapter but if you're a bit medic fan r whatever, you should know them by now anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own TF2. I own Klus though. :3

**Chapter 3**

He was standing outside the bar, clutching his coat collar close to his neck. Despite it being the desert region, it got extremely cold at night. As a gust of wind blew by, making the tail of his coat swish as the cold breeze made him shiver. Looking up at the sky he groaned as the veins in his head throbbed. Looking at his watch, he took a quick look before grabbing his jacket again in hopes of keeping what little warmth he had left as he stood outside. He didn't even know why he was outside since the Red Heavy was inside waiting for him; no doubt, glancing at the wall clock, waiting for Klus who was about ten minutes late. Snorting, he turned and went inside, finally grabbing every nerve he had. He'd be the only one of his team there and no one could save him should this turn messy. He walked up to the bar and sat beside Misha, who jumped a little at realizing Klus was there before giving a relieved smile. Klus didn't want to meet his eyes. Meeting eyes only encouraged oncoming greetings and conversations and led people believe you were interested in what they had to say. Even though the heavy had yet to say a word, he refused to look into those eyes. The frightening blue eyes that he and Vlad both shared save for the warmth in Misha's and the cold in Vlad's.

"Was afraid that you were not going to show. I looked for you." The first words spoken were from Misha. _'Heavy!' _Klus scolded himself mentally. _'The red heavy. Not Misha.' _He shrugged, taking his coat off; feeling a little warmer than he had been before. Draping it on the back of the chair beside the giant, he sat down with a huff. "It's not like I had anything better to do." he grumbled mostly to himself. "The entire team had gotten into a conga rally which I rather not be in." Crossing his arms, he leaned back in his seat while Misha just gave a belly of a laugh.

"Da, my team is the same except I would sometimes join in." The waiter then came over and took their order before jogging away to another. "You know, I did some research on your name. It's normally spelled with an 'a' in there, da?" Klus snorted unamused before nodding meekly. "Ja. But my mother was very up on the drugs they gave her when she birthed me and insisted on how my name was spelled and pronounced." As their drinks were placed in front of then along with a large plate of fries Misha ordered, Klus gripped his glass tightly. "I had every chance to change it but I've had it for so long, I don't mind that it's misspelled." lifting the glass to his lips, he took a hesitant sip; humming at the familiar burn it made down his throat. Beside him, the giant gave a noise of agreement before taking a drink himself without a hesitation. As the heavy picked at his fries, he said "You know, you can have some too." Klus didn't answer. Instead he just went ahead and took a few, popping them in his mouth and chewed vigorously as if he hadn't eaten all day; which wasn't far from the truth. A single granola bar is not much for a meal of any kind. "Danka," he thanked, lips tight against each other, making it hard to chew. Misha just nodded and ate some himself.

"Am really glad you came though. Needed someone to talk to." The heavy sighed, releasing air through his nose as it flared. Klus raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like you can't speak to your team mates." the heavy responded with a shrug. "They are afraid of me. Say I am too big. Most of the time, I just stay with our medic. He doesn't mind but he has a speech problem. Stutters when he talks and team picks on him. With me there, they leave him alone." Klus remained quiet as he chewed his fries. "No one really speaks to you either...Interesting." the heavy just stared at him, blinking confused. Looking to the large man beside him, he hesitatingly asks "Misha," the first time the heavy's name came from his mouth. It was a strange feeling. "I-uh." he looked down at the plate before glancing back up. "What does 'Блядь' mean?" the heavy frowned.

"Is an insult. Means 'slut' or 'whore'. Where did you hear it?" he explained, looking at the blue medic with such an intencidy as if he couldn't believe the medic knew that word. The sight in those normally warm eyes caused Klus to shiver. "Vlad, our heavy, called me it. When I asked him what it meant, he just said '_Stay by me and you'll never have to find out._'" the imitation was poor but that didn't matter at this point. There was fury in those eyes and Misha's face went hard. "So in other words, your heavy threatened to rape you..." Klus shifted nervously, looking away from the heavy. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. I mean-"

"Did he do it though?" Misha inturuped, not making any movement except for leaning towards him. The medic looked him in the eyes, wide eyes. "Nein! No he didn't. But he did corner me in the hallway and called me ' Дурак' whatever that means."

"Means 'stupid' another insult." The large man supplied as he leaned back,closing his eyes to breathe heavily through his nose as it flared. Finally opening the blue eyes, now filled with concern and fury, he gently grapped the blue medic's arm. "Stay away from him. If he is anything like the people I know back in Russia, he won't let this just sit. He will do something."

"Ach! I can't do that! Not only do I live with him, but he's my meat sheild! Without him, I'd die quickly! I would like to leave spawn withough dying because your team is spawn camping!" Klus never even realized he was yelling and clinching his fists until the heavy took his fists gently in his huge hands, warmth in those blue irises which relazed the medic when he stared in them. "Then, when you can, leave him and find me, I will protect you."

"Klus sighed and snaked his hands out of Misha's. "You know I can't do that." He looked to the plate of fries that was getting cold. "I am with this team until the end. Unless Vlad quits, then I am also stuck with him." Sighing, he stood up, graabbing his coat, ignoring the alarmed look that Misha was sending him."This was a mistake. I never should have come here. Goodbye."

"No, wait." Misha begged, grabbing ahold of Klus' shoulder. "Please, I am sorry. Don't leave yet." To this day, whether it was the look on Misha's face or the lack of social interaction by other people, Klus didn't know. Either way, he did end up sitting back down and eating his frie, enjoying his drink, and having a blast with the enemy. For the first time since he came to the war, he was happy and having a good time with another human being.

Ooo

"Hey, doc! Whatcha' doin'?!" Scout yelled at he poked at the medic that was nursing a headache as he did paperwork that he ignored two nights ago. Angrily, he slapped the offending hand away and continued on, massaging his head as he did so. Scout waved his hand to rid himself of the sharp sting the medic gave him, glaring at the medic all the while. "Jeeze, what's with this asshole?" he grumbled. Engineer, who had been bringing supplies for Klus from the tdelivery truck that arrived, frowned at the young man. "Leave him alone, boy. He's got a hangover. Come over here and help me get all these put away for him." Scout snorted. "Why should I? And why has he been drinking in the first place? He's our doctor, not the demoman." With that, he glared at Klus who ignored him.

Engineer grumbled and took off his goggles to rub his eyes exasperated. "He was with someone last night, Scout. And it was after shift. Just drop it." Klus turned in his seat, glaring at the mechanic as he slapped his pencil down on the table. "I don't appriciate you telling people about what I did, Dell!" The Engineer scrached his head, face going a little red in shame. Scout looked between them with wide eyes and stopped to the mechanic. "You mean the doc had a date?!" He hollered. "Who the fuck would date an asshole like him anyway?!"

"I don't know, Her Scout. Maybe the kind that would date you." The medic bit back, glaring at the scout. The boy huffed, face going red and nose flaring very much the way Misha's did last night. Mentally scolding himself on thoughts of the man, he went back to listening to the scout in the room. "Fine, be that way! I don't need this!" and with that, the scout stormed away, slamming the door as he left. The noise made Klus groan in pain as his head pounded harshly from the sound and the Engineer sighed and opened the box. "Damn that boy. He's going to get himself in trouble one of these days." he mumbled. "Ja," the medic agreed, grabbing the pen. "Like father like son."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, doc."

"I did a study on the red spy's and the blue scout's DNA. They're father and son."

"I'm afraid to ask how you got those DNA samples."

Klus chuckled. "The red spy's when Vlad killed him recently and since I am your medic, I have blood samples from everyone on the team."

Engineer turned back to the box, adjusting where he sat. "I don't know how I feel about that."

Klus hummed with a smile. "Don't worry. It's for medical purposes only. If anything changes in your body or blood, I need references to fall back on should trouble arises."

The mechanic grumbled. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Klus just chuckled again and went back to his writing. All the while, Engineer was going around, placing medicine and other medical supplies in their rightful places when he stopped at a nearby shelf, with a bottle in his hand that he was staring at with a red face. Klus, noticing the quiet, turned to where the Engineer stood with his back to the medic. "Is there something wrong, Dell?"

The mechnic jumped, startled as he slowly turned, holding the bottle up, face even more red than before. "Is there a reason you have a bottle of lube, doc?" Klus almost fell to the floor laughing at that moment. Biting his lip to hold his amusement it, he stated simply, "Think about it for a minute. Most of the people here are men around their late thirties and I am a doctor. What do you think I'd need that for?"

"Ah...I ah...Forgot about that."

"Ja," Agreed Klus as he looked over the Engineer. "By the way, Dell. When WAS your last prostate exame exactly?"

The Engineer quickly placed the bottle away, shuffling around the room, putting the rest of the boxes contents away nervously. "Quite recently, thank you very much!" he cried, finally finishing up and resting the now empty box on his shoulder. "Now, if y'all need me, I'm going to be away...far away, doing...something..." Klus snorted and waved him away. "I am only teasing you. I know you had your physical recently. You don't need to worry."

Dell just grumbled as he left the room, face red, as he avoided eye contact with anyone who passed by him.

Ooo

The air was hot as he raced across the battlefield, healing Vlad as he ran, avoiding the rockets the red soldier shot at him and the bullets of the red scout. Sweat glistened across his brow and neck. "Move!" Vlad hollered as they ran. Nearly tripping over a rock and with his leg mussles aching and pain flared up his back from an earler shot from the red sniper, he pressed on, knowing that Vlad would no doubt strangle him if he ever got sepperated from the large man. He wanted to stop and take a breather since he had been running four hours non stop with no rest or water. They made it into the base and turned a corner when there was a beep and shots from a sentury. Vlad didn't stand a chance against the well hidden sentury as he blew to peieces from the explosions the machine sent out to them. The intencity of the blast radiece sent Klus flying into a wall and behind some crates as pain shot up through his left side and blood dripped from his hairline. Crying as he flew through the air, he grunted and gasped as he made hard contact face first with the floor, breaking his leg. With the combination of the heat, dehidration, bullets, rockets, and being sent through the air violently, he found himself blacking out in the chaotic room, hearing the beep of the sentury and the painful death cry of the blue scout.

Blinking, the first thing he noticed was the pain going through his body and the smell of burnt flesh and rubber wafted to his nose. With the side of his face against the floor, he sighed at its coolness, sparing only a weak look at this arm that was laying beside him, severed from his body and blood flowing frrly from it and the shoulder it once resided on. Had he died shortly after loosing it, he would have respawned with it back on his since the sounds of battle were long gone and replaced by crickets, he never again would have that arm. Not like it would matter. He was bleeding out and would soon die. With night already apon them and respawn shut off for the night, he would finally die for good. Closing his eyes, he accepted the thought of death and forced himself to ignore the pain he was going through,

Casually slowing his breathing, he opened his eyes to stare at the blurry images, his glasses had long flown elsewhere, probably in peices. That's when he heard the pounding of heavy footsteps. Klus knew that, without a doubt, that the only two on either team with a walk that heavy were either the soldier or the heavy. Klus prayed for it to be the soldier. The insane man at least had enough decentcy to end his life quickly. But being behind crates, he would not be seen and there was no way Klus could crawl out of there. So he resorted to crying and whimpering, hopng that the agony would be ended. The footsteps pause to listen to his soft, weak cries before they hurried to the crates and pushed them aside.

Be it either relief or distress, Klus cried harder. It wasn't the red soldier. It was Misha, the red heavy who had found him. Who was now staring at him in shock horror at what he had found. "Klus!" Misha cried as he sprang forward, grabbing and cradling the blue medic close to him, not noticing the amount of pain the movement and contact caused him. "Klus! What happend to you?!" But the medic didn't answer. Instead he just cried harded as darkness began clouding his eyes once again. "Niet! Don't go to sleep! Please Klus! Stay away! You'll be alright!" But Klus couldn't keep his eyes open. He just wanted sleep. He just wanted it to end. And with that, he closed his eyes.

**A/N: **The story isn't done yet. Sorry for taking so long. For the longest time, the very top part already had been written but the rest hadn't. I can't update for a while after this because plans would get in the way but here's this for you until I get another chapter posted.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own TF2.

A/N: I'm stuck on my Hetalia and L4D stories. Hopefully I can complete them eventually.

**Chapter 4**

When he first became aware of his surroundings, he was so weak but he didn't feel any pain and he also couldn't move. Klus made a feeble attempt to open his eyes but found that he couldn't. No part of his body would respond to his will except for his lungs, which hurt as he took each breath. In his ears, he could hear his heart beat painfully slow and a beeping sound followed the rhythm of his heart, among other sounds.

"_Can you help him, Wolff?" _Who's voice was that? It sounded familiar but Klus just couldn't think of who it was.

"_J-ja...Bbuuuu-t I Neeed to get the e-engineeeeer toooo c-c-create a n-new a-arm forr him." _Now that voice, he knew was someone he didn't know. But Klus remembered someone talking about someone with a stutter like this. Who was it? Who were they? Where was he?

"_He can do that?"_

"_Ja..."_

"_Would he do that? For a medic from the other team?"_

"_I-it was h-hhhissss ssssentury tthat ddid that tttto hiim."_

there was a short pause before the first voice appeared again.

"_Da...Good point. He would feel horrible leaving Klus like this...Should I go get him now?"_

There was faint shuffle of movement.

"_Do iit. Iii Neeeed to ppput hiiim bback ttto sleeep. Tthe vitals ooon hiss machiine sssayss heee's awakkke."_

"_Klus? He's awake?"_ Hurried footsteps reached his side. "_Klus? Are you awake? Please. Open your eyes." _The voice sounded relieved and he felt two large warm hands cup his own gently in their strong grip.

"_Ii'mmm afraid hhe cannnnnot do thatt withhh allll the blllood ddriedd onn hissss eyessss."_

"_But he is awake."_ The relief was clear in his voice at that statement. "_So he can hear me."_

"_Hhhe'ss iin a llot oof ppain...Ii need tooo iinduce hhhis sleeppp nowww..."_ Softer footsteps retreated away from where Klus and the large stranger resided. "_Gggo gget thhhe enngineer nowww."_

"_Da...Don't worry, Klus. Will be fine...Will be back on field in no time."_

But the blue medic wasn't listening any longer as he felt a prick in his remaining arm and a heavy drowsiness forced his mind in the dark abyss of sleep.

OOO

When he woke up again, his body painfully throbbed with each beat of his heart. Groaning, he turned his head, feeling a heavy weight on his right side.

"That should do it. Hey, blue, can you hear me?" There was a southern voice that sounded very much like Dell that asked him. In response, he could only muster a groan in pain, not even able to move his tongue without his body flaring in pain. "It's alright. I know you're in pain but I need to know that nothing goes wrong with your new arm. It should work like your old biological one. Try to move it."

Klus just groaned again but made the attempt, hearing the sound of quiet scraping of metal wiggle and shake and the skin on his shoulder give an uncomfortable tug. "There you go. Try moving all of your fingers instead of your pinkie." As he made the attempt, not knowing if he was succeeding as his eyes were still closed, the only hint he was doing what was asked was the southern voice that was guiding him. There was a soft chuckle. "That's it. It'll put too much strain on you to ask you to do more. It should work. Now, I have to tug it to make sure it's firmly attached to your skeleton but other than that, you should be fine. Now don't tense up. This will hurt." 'Hurt' didn't even begin to describe the agony he felt as he screamed the second the movement was made. Nothing the Engineer could have possibly said could have prepared him for the agony he felt. His throat burned from his screaming as the Engineer moved the fake limb around, testing it for any flaws as he whispered apologies and understanding concern.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING IN HERE!?" Misha's booming voice rumbled through the air as he burst in the room, slamming the door open, staring deadly at the southern man. The red Engineer stopped what he was doing and raised his arms up in alarm as he attempted to calm the man who was now storming to him. "Calm down, big guy. I'm just making sure the arm is on him right."

"You are hurting him!" The heavy hollered grabbing the front of the Engineers overalls and lifting him in the air. The other man, in response, grabbed the large hand holding his front and suspended with his legs dangling a foot from the ground. "Easy big fella." The mechanic repeated in a soothing yet slightly intimidated voice. "It will hurt him for a long while. Trust me, I know." he ended pointing to his gloved right hand. Misha said nothing but kept his face hard as he lowered the mechanic to the ground. As the large hand released him, Engineer patted down his overalls to smooth them out, ridding f wrinkles.

"He will be in a lot of pain for a long time. Considering that the whole mechanical arm is attached to his bones, nerves, muscles, and skin. Let's just say, he won't be fighting for a while, let alone use that arm."

Misha seemed to think that over. "Nothing we can do?" At this the Engineer scratched his chin. "Well, there is an ointment that my grandfather made when I lost my hand repairing a factory machine...But the ingredients are hard to find. If there are any of those plants that he referred to "Black leaves" then they might be extinct."

"You find them."

"No can do, buddy. If Red found out I was using ingredients not sponsored by then, you can consider my employment here terminated."

The heavy glared at the small man in front of him with a strange silence between them. As Klus' heart monitor beeped between them, not a word was spoken for a good five minutes. Finally, the giant spoke with a sneer. "It was your sentry." The engineer responded with a glare of his own; looking up at the heavy and crossed his arms. "Fine." the southern spat. "But if I get fired, I'm taking it out on you." Misha just nodded. With a sigh, the mechanic took one last look over the blue medic before he grabbed his tool box and started for the door, stopping with it wide open and hand on the handle to look back at the Russian. "Why are you so concerned with this guy anyway? You don't really know 'em do ya?"

The heavy nodded again before pausing and shaking his head negatively. "Niet. First day on the job. Saw him a good distance."

Engineer chuckled. "Yeah, I remember that day. You and doc got into a good fight that day and you went to sulk on the roof."

The heavy frowned and snorted. "Did not pout." He sighed. "Anyway, saw him from the roof. That's it."

"You just saw him and bam, you were worried for him?

"Da, could say that. He looked small and helpless. Just clicked."

With that, the red engineer let out a heavy breath of air through his nose dejected. "A bit of advice big guy. Rom someone with experience, don't rely on clicks. They're nothin' but trouble." He turned to leave but before he closed the door, he paused it mildy ajar. "And if I were you, don't get attached to this medic. Red and Blue don't mix. Especially if our bosses find out." And with that, the door shut with a soft click.

Misha just stood there, staring at the door in confusion at the smaller mans words before a pained groan from Klus forced his attention to the blue Medic on the cot, a steady trail of IV fluids flowing into his veins from a thin, clear tube. Brushing the black bangs from the medic's forehead, he brushed his thumb gently over Klus' closed eyes. "The pain will end soon," He soothed to the groaning blue. "Our medic and engineer are excellent just like you and your engineer. You will be fine."

Klus just answered with a dry cough.

Ooo

It was like he was never in pain at all, or at least, for the next seven hours it felt that way. The ointment that the red engineer had placed on him seemed to stop the pain instantly. But even though he was in pain, Klus was still stuck on a cot in the red base. Sure there was always a chance of someone other than the heavy, medic, or engineer that could find him there and kill him and the thought terrified him since he wasn't sure if his new robotic arm would respawn with him. But despite that, he found that he was utterly bored out of his mind. So with what time he had, he would inspect his arm and made several attempts at moving the metallic limb. The Engineer, who ironically enough, was also named Dell, assured him that it would survive water and be with him for the rest of his life. With all his attempts, Klus could only manage to lift the thing by the elbow yet, not move his fingers just yet.

"They're a bit tricky. It's not completely like working a normal hand," The red Dell had told him. "It'll take some time getting used to it. But when you master it, it'll just be like your old arm." So he continued to work on it.

Misha came in often. Whether it was to talk or bring him food, he was always around. Most of the time, Klus didn't even know what to think about that. He knew members of the enemy team shouldn't feel more like a family than his actual team did. He should be able to rely on his team and not cower from them. He shook his head bitterly. "No. The reason he joined that team was so he'd be left alone and get away from people. But ever since he joined, he found himself interacting with people more and more than he ever cared to. And his cat. Who was taking care of mask all this time? He hoped she wasn't dead or starving. And his team, did they even know he was gone? Probably not. They might think that he was away again. Three days in the Red base and no rescue attempt had been made. Not that he wanted any mind you.

The click of the door alerted Misha's arrival. He had a sandwich in one hand and soup in the other. "Wolff said that you need soup." With that, the bowl was placed on the table beside the bed as the heavy sat down on the chair beside him. "Another cease fire. It is going to be on for a week. Your team thinks you dead for good and want a replacement."

Klus quirked an eyebrow. "And you know this, how?"

Misha smirked. "Announcer tells us. Or rather, Miss Pauling did on her behalf. What are you going to do?" Klus responded with a hum and grabbed the sling from the bedside table, avoiding knocking the soup over. "I will need to go back then. I cannot afford to be replaced." He wrapped the sling around his neck as he made an attempt to put his new arm in it but failing in the process. Misha gave a look of alarm. "Leave? Neit! Stay here and rest. Let them get new doctor."

Klus snarled in his frustration and forgot about his arm for a moment. "I can't! If I am proclaimed as dead then there's going to be a whole mess when they find out I am alive. And Mask...I can't leave my cat. She's all I have. No, I need to go. It's final." the heavy sighed, knowing he had lost the fight and placed his sandwich by the soup. "Very well. But let me help you. You must also eat before you go." Klus nodded and allowed Misha to wrap his arm in gaze all the way up to his neck and let him place his arm in the sling. "Keeps them guessing." The giant chuckled as he stated that and grabbed the bowl. "Let me help you eat."

ooo

The blue base was in an utter frieze of his team mates yelling in his face. Demanding on how he could let them think he was dead, as if it was his fault. Hour after hour, that went on. Not a single one, save for their engineer blue Dell, and Vlad, who oddly enough, was eying him from across the room with his bandana tight on his head and hid black beard stubble flaked in sandwich crumbs. Even stranger was that the blue heavy was eyeing Klus' arm like it had offended him. After all the yelling, screaming and hollering, the blues desperced in their own directions to do things by themselves. Dell stepped up to him with a small smile. "Welcome back, doc. How're ya feelin'? Ya' know. Despite all that?" Klus shrugged tiredly. "Fine, danke. How's Mask? Did you feed her for me?"

Dell frowned and scratched his head in confusion, nearly knocking his hat from his head as his blond hair flowed freely from the helmet. "Now that's the strange thing. I actually did go feed her but once I got to your room, he food bowl was filled and she had new water. Even her toys were moved around like someone had been playing with her." the medic blinked in bewilderment. "That is odd. Everyone but us hates her. Who would care for her?" Dell shrugged. "I'm not sure. Do ya want me to set up a camera in there?"

"Ja. But only if I am away for a while. I don't want that on while I'm dressing or anything." Klus replied with a grin. The engineer gave a weak chuckle. "Same here." He looked to the sling. "So what happened to your arm anyway?"

The blue medic grinned. "Come to my room and I will show you.

**A/N: **yey another chapter. Something funny was happening to my document so there's going to be a few errors because I didn't want to mess with my document so late tonight. Hope you liked this one. BTW, I will post pictures of how my Engineer and Medic look so you can have an idea. I can't do that for Vlad since I don't have the proper items for it.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own TF2

**Chapter 5**

"What in sam hill happened to your arm?!" Dell cried the second Klus removed the gaze. Klus smirked as he flexed his arm a little yet leaving it in the sling. "In the last battle, I lost my arm. The red engineer found me. And well...'fixed' me, you could say." He lied and watched as the blue engineer rub his gloved hand subconsciously as if soothing an old wound. It seemed so far that the only difference between the two counterparts was that the Blue Dell had hair and the red one didn't. "Well, that was...awfully nice of him..." Muttered Dell as he looked to the ground, hiding his eyes behind his goggles. "Well, it was his sentry that did this to me." A meow broke out and a soft body rubbed against his leg. Looking down, he smiled when he saw Mask.

"You're alright." He cooed, bending down and petting her, letting her sniff and rub her face on him. Petting her head to her back, his fingers slipped under her collar, allowing a folded piece of paper that had been tucked in the leather to slip onto the floor by his feet. "What's this?" He questioned, picking up the paper and unfolding it. Dell, spotting the movement, stood next to the man, resting his weight on his arm that he placed on the medic's good shoulder. "What'cha got there, Medic?" humming, Klus scanned the words on the paper, going pale at what he read as the paper fluttered back to the floor as his hand shook. "Doc?"

Shaking Klus lightly, Dell realized he wasn't going to get an answer from the shocked man. So he bent down to retrieve the paper and took a glance at the words. There on the paper were three simple words, scribbled in bold black ink.

**YOU. ARE. MINE.**

No name was placed on the paper and the handwriting was unknown. Frowning, he crumbed the letter in his hand before turning and heaving the shocked man from his position and setting him in a nearby chair while Mask followed, meowing in confusion at the sudden behavior change in her human. She rubbed against the medic's legs, hoping to get pet some more but he just seemed to ignore her now. Meowing again, she pawed at his leg. "Not now, kitty." The mechanic cooed softly, shooing the cat away. "Doc's not feeling good right now." Watching the cat jog away to her scratching post that she could sit on, he faced the medic again, grabbing his shoulders, shaking harshly.

"Doc, snap out of it!" He growled, shaking the man again. This seemed to jolt him awake as he glanced around the room with wild eyes. "Someone was in my room." He stated quietly. His voice sounded so distant from him. "I didn't mind at first since Mask was being cared for but now that this came up." He paused to take a breath. "Someone was in my room." He repeated horrified. Dell sniffed and shook him again but lighter, getting Klus' attention again. "Was this the first time something like this happened?" He asked, watching the slow hesitant nod that answered him. "Alright. We just got to keep our eyes out. Maybe it was just a prank. You know how Scout can be if he's out for revenge. Did you do anything to him? Maybe he was just trying to upset you."

"Nein!" Klus cried, grabbing Dell's arms. "I did nothing to the Scout and he wouldn't go this far. But you are right. Maybe it was just a prank." He began to settle down, gripping to the arms of the mechanic for dear life. "Maybe it means nothing. No reason to be frightened."

One Klus released his arms, Dell shook them to get the blood flowing back in them. Rubbing his hand, he gave a hard stare at the other man. "Well, prank or not. This is nothing to shake off. You tell me if something like this happens again. I'll go ahead and get to work on that camera. Shouldn't take me that long. I'll have it installed in your room tomorrow and I'll give you a remote similar to Spy's watch so you can turn it on and off." Shoving his hands in his overall pockets, he sighed. "Best not alert anyone about this. Not until we know the facts. I'll also get to work on a new lock for your door. You know. Just in case." Klus just nodded stiffly. Satisfied, the engineer turned and started for the door. But before he could grab the door nob, Klus was right by him, gripping his wrist again.

"Could...Could I stay in your room tonight? I just..." He paused, releasing the wrist as the engineer watched him cautiously. "I just feel so violated right now. I've had people do this before...sort of. Breaking into my home." Dell's face softened and he clapped the Medic on his shoulder. "Sure, Doc. I'll get the cot ready for you tonight. Now go and try to relax. You're a nervous wreak right now. And watch out for Vlad. He's been on a rampage since you vanished days ago."

With that said, the smaller man was out the door, leaving Klus in his room with Mask purring and rubbing his legs again. Scooping her up into his arm, she continued to purr as he held her close. "I don't like this, Mask." He whispered into her fur. Mask, of course, didn't respond. He rubbed her face, having her lean her head to the side to get more. "I don't suppose you could tell me who was caring for you these past days?" He smirked as she meowed contently and let he back down to the floor as she wiggled, wanting down. Watching he saunter off under the bed, he sighed. "What am I supposed to do?" A rumble from his stomach was his answer. Giving in to hunger, he left the safety of his room and went to the kitchen to where the Pyro sat at the table, playing with the googly eyes he usually wore on his mask and the hood flopped on his masked head as he shook the plastic eyes, giggling as they moved. Smiling at the childish behavior, Klus went to the cabinets and searched through them.

"Hemmmmhro Medic." The only thing Klus could make out from Pyro's greeting was his title and he smiled at the flame lover. "Good afternoon, Pyro. Do you know if there is any food left over that I can eat?"

Pyro set one of the plastic google eyes on the table and tapped the tip of his gas mask in thought and fiddled with the other in his opposite hand. Making an exclamation, he dropped the other eye on the table and hopped over to the fridge and pulled out a box of cereal. Tipping his head, Klus took the box hesitantly, staring at it then the Pyro. "Is there a reason this is in the fridge?" he asked. Pyro closed the door, shrugging. "Uhh dummoph." was the answer Pyro gave as he giggled and hopped back to the table and went back to playing with the plastic eyes, giving off more giggles.

Deciding not to question the moment, the medic just grabbed a bowl, spoon, and milk; mixing it together, not noticing Vlad come in while his back was turned. The heavy spotted the medic and looked to the Pyro with a heated glance. Pyro, feeling the eyes of the heavy on him, just stared at Vlad in a mocking manner. It was only when Vlad slapped his fist in his hand, did the Pyro quickly grab his googly eyes and jog out of the room with fright. Klus had just finished prepping his cereal when two large arms slapped on the counter on each side of him, trapping him in place.

Gulping, Klus froze, knowing exactly who it was. "I could not find you after the battle." Vlad's deep voice was menacing as it rumbled in his ears. The fingers on each of the heavy's hands flexed against the counter tops. With each pound of his heart, he could hear the heavy beats it made and his breath quickened. "Bitte..." He begged softly, dreading to move. "Don't do this..."

"Don't do what?" Klus wasn't sure if Vlad was mocking him or if he was being sincere. "We are just talking. There is nothing wrong with that." Ah, so he was playing this game. A game that Klus had become very aware of since his time here. "Bitte..." He begged again, gripping the spoon tightly in his hand. "I don't want to talk. I want to eat. Bitte...please leave..."

The hands were on his wrists instantly and he found himself turned so fast that the spoon went flying out of his hands and onto the floor. Now, he was forced up against the counter as Vlad shoved his body against Klus'. Those large hands of the heavy's hurt as they held onto him tightly, pinning him. The metal arm hung limply in Vlad's grip as he grasped it. Vlad's breath was rank with alcohol and ham as it blew on the medic's face. "We are having this talk, little medic." Vlad spoke dangerously quiet as he squeezed his arms tighter, causing Klus to gasp as he felt the pain from his arm as the ointment began to wear off. "I remember telling you to stick close to me a month ago. You did not. I remember telling you what I would do to you if you did not. Should I remind you? Give you another chance?"

Whimpering, Klus tried to wiggle out of the heavy's hold. "Bitte. The note was enough. Please, no more." He whimpered again. At this, Vlad gave a harsh, confused look. "What note? I did not write a note." With this said, Klus was spun around again and his back was forced against Vlad's front. With his arms squished to his front, Klus was unable to move as Vlad sniffed his hair in ecstasy and shifted both of the medic's arms into one of his huge hands to use his free one to grab the medic's crotch. Crying out in surprise, Klus whimpered at the contact. "Listen and listen well." Vlad rumbled. "I will give you another chance. Do what I say, and you will be fine. Disobey," Vlad squeezed his crotch painfully, causing the medic to break out in tears. "And I keep my promise. Understand?" Klus nodded quickly and the heavy let him go. Falling to the floor, he cried out in pain as his metal arm hit the floor with a clatter. "You have such a sweet cat." the heavy continued with a dark grin. "Let's hope nothing happens to her."

Crying, the medic held his arms close to himself, leaning against the counters, glaring hatefully at the heavy. "You stay away from her!" he hissed, biting his tongue harshly enough to have blood leak freely. At the biteing comment, the heavy laughed. "like you can stop me." Vlad stated and leaned forward to hover over the medic on the floor. "What are you going to do about it?" But Klus said nothing. He just stared at the heavy angrily, knowing that there really was nothing he could do about Vlad. The chances of him stopping the giant from harming his cat was little to none.

"What's going on in here, maggots?!" A shout from Soldier as the man came in the room with his grenade launcher strapped firmly to his back. The American stared at the two from his helmet with a heated gaze. "I did not say you could eat, you tub of lard! And you, cupcake!" He pointed at Klus who bit back tears of relief at the sight of the crazed man. "Weren't you supposed to be elsewhere?! I don't recall telling you that you could linger in the kitchen! Other people have to eat too! Both of you! OUT! And take this garbage with you!" Soldier finished, pointing at the cereal. Klus took this opportunity to flee with his food, mentally thanking the Soldier for coming in but cursing the fact that he didn't arrive sooner.

**A/N: **I'm trying to make the chapters longer. But I failed this time since I have to get to bed and I was stuck on it at the beginning. Here's another chapter. Yey


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own TF2.

**Chapter 6**

He nearly bowled over the Scout in his haste to get out of the base, dropping the now empty bowl on the ground, hearing it smash into pieces. "Watch where you're going you freakin' loser!" Scout yelled to him as Klus ran off and out the base door. Ignoring the hot, blaring sun and the humid air. He kept running off the base property and met up with the blacktop road with its old painted lines. But he didn't stop. Continuing his run, he followed the empty road until both of the bases were out of sight and he was exhausted to the point where he fell to his knees panting and gasping for air. Sweat poured off his face and his heart thumped in his chest painfully. Finally getting his air, he cursed the blue heavy. Hating the fact that he was useless against the man. The giant could do anything to him and Klus was powerless to stop him, exactly like what had happened today. And Klus' mouth became bitter with disgust. Because Vlad knew that he had power over the blue medic. And he showed that very well; proving he could do what he wanted to him and there was not a single person that could stop him.

"_Except Misha." _The sudden thought caught him off guard and he stopped his cursing, staring down the road. It was true. What better way to rid a heavy than with another heavy. But then again, the chances with them fighting, it was always fifty-fifty; depending on who had a medic at the time and how much health and bullets they had. Shaking his head, he bit his finger gently. Vlad was exactly why he hated people. Always hurting people to get ahead. Klus' own wife had been like him. Only marrying him for the money he had made as a doctor. She didn't even like the kids she bore. They were the reason he stuck by...They were also the reason she had them, wanting to trap him with her so she could have his money. His thoughts went to his kids. Was she feeding them? Caring for them? Klus hadn't seen them in nearly a year now and he was worrying about them. With the rumble of a on coming engine, a large green van stopped beside where he sat on the ground. Tiredly, he looked up at the driver and spotted Misha, the red heavy.

"How did you know I was here?" Klus asked exhausted. The heavy's face had a large, disappointed frown on it. Misha's eyes were hard as they looked at him. "Saw you leave your base...Get in. I'll take you back." Klus shook his head as he stood up slowly and got in the passenger seat, buckling, not eve realizing that his metal arm had been moving slightly like it had done that for years. "Nein. I don't want to go back to base right now." He sighed, resting his head against the back of the seat. As the heavy began driving; making an illegal U-turn as he did so, Klus continued. "After what happened with Vlad, I don't want to go back just yet." Misha's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Da. Figured as much. What did he do this time?"

Klus swallowed at the memory. "He actually grabbed me. He's never grabbed me before. And...I don't know. He was being very inappropriate, grabbing my crotch." He looked to the heavy pitifully. "He threatened to keep his promise if I didn't listen and obey him."

Misha was snarling at the road as he continued driving. "This is why I wanted you to stay away from him. Vlad is a dangerous man. Is more like a monster. Never changed." Klus blinked. "You know him?" he asked, gripping the seat belt. The giant nodded. "Da..." he answered. "I should know him since he is my twin brother."

"Your twin!? You and him are related!?" Klus couldn't even make the connection. Sure they both looked a like but he never really thought that they'd be related. He watched as Misha took a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "Unfortunately. We were never really close. While he liked violence, I rather preferred sitting back with book. He was the reason I joined this war. Wanted to protect his team from him. Did not know we'd be fighting against each other on different team."

"Why does he do that? What reason could he have to be like this?" The medic questioned meekly as he looked down to his lap, glaring. The heavy shrugged. "No one knows why people are the way they are. But he has always hated me...He always hurts people I like...and those I have feelings for."

The German found himself blinking in confusion, watching the Russian's body language. He could tell with how tense Misha held his body, was that the giant was furious, and his eyes told him of a sadness he buried. "Can you explain?" The other man took another deep breath and his arms relaxed a little. "He killed my partner...My lover, a long time ago." He turned to Klus for a second to ask "You have a problem with that?"

The medic hummed. "Not really. I'm fine with that. But he...why? Nothing makes since." He shook his head in confusion. "Why did he kill your lover?" Misha said nothing. Choosing to keep silent. Rubbing his head, he growled in frustration. "And why me? I don't understand."

"My brother has a very dangerous way of showing...Affection, if it can be called that...or maybe it's..." The giant stopped speaking and held in a breath of air, going tense again. His body straightening up. "Maybe he's doing this because I have feelings for you..."

Klus felt his eyes growing. "W-what?" he stuttered, shocked. Misha said nothing as he pulled the can to the side and parked it before twisting his body to face the German. "I-I was not going to tell you. Tried many times to keep my distance so not to scare you off. But I find myself having... feelings for you." The heavy's fingers were twitching and his chest was expanding quickly with each breath he took. Klus' mind went blank. He hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected any of this when he had gone back to the blue base. What was one to do in this case? "Misha...I..." he couldn't finish. What was he supposed to say, sitting there in the seat, frozen. Would it really be that bad to give it a try? Growing up, he had been taught it was wrong and only getting his own opinions about the subject when he was twelve. The things he used to believe were still there. Dare he try it?

Throughout the silence, the heavy's eyes closed and he released the air he was holding. "It is alright. I understand. Will not bring it up. Will leave you alone."

"Wait," Klus didn't even try to stop himself, having the heavy leave him alone...the thought made him cold. "I...I will give it a try...I mean...I don't exactly know what to do. My marriage wasn't the best example of how a relationship could go...Honestly, I'm a little off guard."

"But you will try?" the hope in Misha's voice rang loudly. Klus nodded slowly, unsure but willing. "I just...What do we do?"

The giant smiled, eyes gentle as he held on to the smaller man's chin. It was an intimate gesture. A soft butterfly touch that one never thought the giant could have. Blushing slightly at the feeling o fit, he gave another gulp but weakly this time. "Do not worry, Klus. We go at your speed. Whatever you feel you can do, I will help. There is no rushing this." Klus nodded, relieved. "Ja..." he spoke softly. "My speed..." The hand left his face and the Russian went back to driving, leaving the medic to his thoughts. No one could find out about this. Who knows what would happen should their bosses find out. It was against code on multiple levels. But as he looked back to the heavy, he found he didn't care.

"We have to figure out what we are going to do with Vlad, now." Misha chimed out of the blue. "I will not let him hurt you again. Was there anything I should know about?" Klus looked at the car ceiling in thought. "When I got back, our Engineer told me that when he went to care for my cat, someone beat him to it. And there was a note...in her collar that had me frightened beyond what it should have."

"Do you have note?"

"No. Dell took it with him when he left...Dell is the name of our Engineer too. Anyway, I confronted Vlad about the note but he denied the note"

"Very funny about the Engineers. Is he going to do anything to help?"

"He's going to build a camera for my room and install a new lock for my door tomorrow."

"What about tonight?"

"I'm staying in his room tonight. He's putting a cot up for me."

"Good, good."

The car was silent the whole ride until Misha parked right before they reached the bases. "Can't be seen with you. The others would see." He said remorsefully, grabbing ahold of Klus' hand, rubbing his knuckles gently. The medic gripped back. "I know." he answered with a smile. "I will see you on the battlefield."

The giant smiled sadly as he let the hand go. "Those are the exact words lover should never say to each other."

Klus held his smile. "I know." He repeated. "I know."

"Be careful of Vlad." The Russian warned. "Vlad may have denied the note. But he is a liar. Do not trust him at all. I have no doubt he planted that in your cat's collar."

OOO

"Your room I not what I had expected it to be." Klus chimed as he set his pillow and blankets on the cot. And it was true. He had thought that Dell's room would be cluttered with metal, scrap, boxes and crates. Never in a million of years would he have thought that the mechanic would enjoy things like "Harry Potter" or any other magic related things, being the science and mechanical man he was. Also, the room was **Clean** and brightly lit with the window being angled to where the sun was at for a good portion of the day. Dell laughed as he shoved his couch closer to the wall to make room for Klus. "Yeah. No one ever expects anything that I do or have. It's nice to see their expressions when I say or do anything they don't think I do."

The medic smirked. "And that happens a lot?"

"All the time. If you'd come out of your room more often, you'd get to see their faces. Yesterday, I was talking to Trent over a few bottles of his Scumpy, or whatever he calls it, and I shouted at the top of my lungs 'Mother Fucker Trucker!'. Not a clue why I said that. Maybe I was drunk, oh but Trent's face was priceless." Klus laughed. He wasn't surprised. He imagined the Demoman staring at Dell with his jaw to the ground, eye so wide it could have been used for a golf ball.

Chuckling, he fixed the blanket on the cot. Dell, still smirking, stepped toward the medic, "Hey, uh, Doc." He began, catching Klus' attention. "I'm gonna have to hold off on the doors lock. We're heading to a new base in a few days. I got the camera that you can place in your room when we get there."

At this, Klus threw his hands in the air. "How do you all know this? I swear." Dell chuckled. "If you read the letter I dropped off in your room, then you would have known too. Any tie we change locations, we get letters, telling us."

"Ahhh...Anyway. Where are we heading?"

"Someplace cold. It just says 'Mountain Top'. No idea where it's at but those who aren't driving gets to ride the bus there."

"Joy."

OOO

Sure enough, two days later everyone was packed and thrown on a bus if they weren't driving. Grumbling in his seat, he held his coat in his lap. On top of the coat, sat a box that Misha had given him in secret. "_Is going to be cold."_ He had said, shoving the box in the medic's hands. "_Here. I made this for you to keep warm... __я тебя люблю."_ And with a quick peck on Klus' cheek, he said quietly, "_Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда"_

Of course, The medic had no clue what the heavy had said but it sounded wonderful to his ears. Looking at the box, he thought of all the things that could lay inside. Should he open it now or later? Misha told him that it was going to get cold so he probably should open it now. Taking off the lid, He gazed at the object in wonderment. Reaching in, he pulled out a neatly knitted scarf. Brushing his fingers over the soft fabric, he smiled at it fondly. It was an ugly thing but Misha had made it for him and that's what made it perfect. Pushing his face into it, he could smell the cologne that the giant used on it. The giant must have worn it at some point to gauge how long it should have been.

Humming, he propped his legs against the back of Trent's bus seat. The Scotsman had been deeply asleep since the beginning of the trip and wouldn't notice the slight discomfort of having knees in his back as he snored away. Sighing in content, he stared out the window at the passing scenery of desert.

**A/N:** Woot, slightly longer chapter. How was that? If the translations are wrong, please let me know. I will not be offended. I'm doing research on these phrases so I'm not google translating them. XD

**Translations:**

**я тебя люблю – **I love you **(Russian)**

**Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда - **I fell in love with you from the first sight **(Russian)**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own TF2

A/N: Fair warning to those underage, this story has been rated M which means, that mature content will appear in this story eventually if not already.

Also, if I mess the translations up, please feel free to correct me. Thank you.

**WARNING: **Rape. If the subject is sensitive for you, then you might not want to read.

**Chapter 7**

_Klus never remembered falling asleep on the bus. His dream was foggy for the most part. He lay on a soft, well furbished bed stomach first, completely bare of anything aside from another body above him. Both were moving at slow pleasing speeds as they groans and moaned their pleasure. During this, Klus never could catch a glimpse of his dream lover's face, nor could he feel the complete weight on his back as he was pressed into the mattress, groaning a name he could not hear escape his mouth. With another thrust, Klus found himself whining weakly, not finding much pleasure at that moment. His dream lover bent down and whispered in his ear, "__Всё будет хорошо_ " _His lover cooed as he rubbed the German's hair back with a soft hand. Groaning, he placed his face into the mattress and bit the sheets. He knew that his lover was speaking words to him, but he did not hear the voice. But he could guess. His lover was Russian. Was that Misha?_

"_Ich verstehe nicht." He whined, face still mashed into the mattress. He felt the rumble of his lover as he purred soothing words in Klus' ear. Rocking their hips, Dream Misha continued to thrust into his smaller lover, causing Klus to buck, arch and writhe beneath him. As the movements became faster and the pleasure was building to an end, Klus arched himself further onto his lover to increase the feeling, wanting to to last, his head lifting up with his hair in multiple directions from where Misha must have gabbed and played with it earlier. With both faces red and becoming more vocal as they went along, Klus opened his mouth to scream as his climax had been reached. "Ich liebe dich!"_

"Dude! Wake up!" Jumping, Klus' eyes opened wide as he dropped his coat and scarf on the floor, scanning around. He was still on the bus and night had fell upon them. The vehicle was silent save for the snores of his team members and the engine of the bus. Klus sighed and rubbed his face with his hand before grabbing the stuff he dropped on the floor. "Dude, that sounded like some dream." Growling quietly, he set his things on the seat and turned to see the blue scout hanging over the back of his seat, staring at him, grinning like a cheeky fool. The look on the scouts face only made Klus glare daggers at the boy.

"Was I that loud?" He questioned, face going red from embarrassment. Scout nodded slowly, head in one hand with his arm draped over the back lazily like a curtain; grin never leaving his face. "Yep," The scout answered, letting his other hand fall. "So, who was she? Was she hot?"

"W-was...?

"Was. She. Hot?" The Scout repeated, exaggerating the words, pointing his finger at him as he did so to make a point. "The girl in your dream. It sounded like you were having a good time. You bone her good?" Klus snorted. It's not like he'd tell the boy that the one in his dream getting "boned" in his dream was Klus himself and his lover was the red heavy. Who knows how the Scout would react to that. In the time they lived at that moment, being 1968, homosexuality was highly frowned upon. Should him and Misha be found out, who knows what would happen. So without giving away any information, he just nodded, humoring the boy's fantasy. "Ja..." He groaned tiredly, grabbing his watch and checking the time. 3:30 am. He turned back and grabbed the scarf Misha gave him. Folding it into a soft bundle, It made the perfect, if a bit flat, pillow and used his coat as a blanket, feeling the cold chill of the night air from Trent's window which he left slightly open.

"Hey," The Scout called quietly; the younger man was now in his seat, prodding the back of the medic's with his hand. "What'd she look like?" Closing his eyes, Klus made an effort to ignore him. But there was another prod in his back. "C'mon, doc. Tell me." Now the boy was whining. "Go to sleep, child." Klus ordered dully. The young man was grumbling behind him. "Not a child." was all that the boy said for the rest of the night. Soghing contently, the fog of sleep once again fell over him. Even with the cool air blowing on him, the embarrassment of being caught having a wet dream, kept his face red and warm all night.

OOO

The bus stopped at a gas station the next day. Everyone tumbled out of the vehicle all groggy and grumpy save for Soldier who hopped off shouting "WHOEVER HAS TO SHIT, DO IT NOW!" Before running to the gas stations bathroom. Everyone, including Klus groaned loudly as their bodies visibly sag. Dell, stepped up, tossing his helmet back into the bus he started for the gas station. "I'll take the fall, fellas. Got some air spray with me too. Easing a little, the team all headed for the building to pick up snacks and other items they might need for another days trip. Grumbling, the medic just passed the pumps when two arms grabbed him and yanked him around to the side of a very familiar truck. Next think Klus knew, he was held tenderly in two large arms and a kiss was placed to his temple. Smiling, Klus looked to the happy yet worn face of Misha.

"Was worried about you." Misha purred and placed another kiss to Klus' brow. "Couldn't even sleep, thinking about you all night." The blue medic chuckled slightly, hesitatingly placed a gentle kiss to the manly chin of his partner, liking the strange feeling that came with it. The gesture placed a grin on Misha's already smiling face. Looking Klus up and down, he held the end of the scarf in his huge hands. "You're wearing it." the giant purred, pleased. "I didn't think you'd like it."

Klus grinned, holding the large hand. "Ja. I found myself attacted to it. It keeps me warm."

"That's good then. How was your night?"

Klus gave a meek laugh, rubbing his eye with the back part of his palm. "Looking at you, not much better than yours." He chuckled. "Our Demoman left the window open. If it weren't for the scarf and my coat, I would have froze."

"At least you weren't driving."

"Nein. Soldier was. But he's a very good driver and the only one dedicated enough to stay awake all night so I can't complain. Dell's taking a turn driving us."

"Any problems with Vlad?"

Klus hummed and snuggled into the warm arms that held him. "Not recently. I've been trying to stay away from him." The arms tightened around him and the Russian rubbed his face in Klus' black hair, inhaling softly. "That's good. How's Mask doing?" another hum escaped from the smaller man. "She's fine. She doesn't like the noise the bus makes but she's fine."

"Would you like me to bring her?"

Klus pulled away with concerned eyes. "Would you have time to hand her back to me?"

Misha nodded. "Da. I can drop her off when I can. If I can't right away, I can care for her. She is not first feline I care for." Klus bit his lip. "Well...If you're sure. She can be a handful. And it would do her good to be away from Vlad for a few days."

"So you want to go get her?" The heavy asked. The medic nodded and pulled out of the warm arms, shivering at the sudden cold. "I will go get her while everyone is gone." Placing a soft peck on the heavy's chin, he whispered a soft "Auf Wiedersehen." In which Misha kissed his nose and responded with "Помни, я всегда рядом" Even though he didn't know Russian, Klus got the idea and smiled as he went to get Mask.

OOO

With Mask, safely strapped in Misha's van, he watched his partner drive away with what snacks that he had bought for the trip. It wasn't until the green van was out of sight, did Klus go into the building only to come face to face with Soldier's helmet covered face. "You set, Cupcake?" The gruff voice of the Solder raked against Klus' spike like nails on a chalkboard. "Not yet, I still have to get some food." He wasn't hungry but he might as well if they were going to spend another day on the road.

"Hurry it up then! Can't let the enemy beat us to the base!" Taking out his riding crop, Soldier smacked Klus' ass before running out of the building at an alarming speed, leaving Klus in a stunned state, holding his ass where he got slapped. Dell, with his arms full of already paid for food, came up to the medic, chuckling. "You ok, doc? Lookin' a bit out of your element."

"He just- I – he-" Dell laughed and patted the medic's shoulder; quickly grabbing the food he almost dropped. "Don' worry about it too much, Klus. That just means he likes ya'."

Klus blinked, a little scared at the idea of the Soldier becoming fond of him. "W-was...?" a familiar statement from last night on the bus.

"Yeah." The engineer stated with a grin. "Don't be so frightened. It's nothing to worry about. Hurry and get your food before the rest buys it all."

"Yes," a thrid voice broke into the conversation. Both Dell and Klus looked around and spotted Vlad standing there in one of the isles, inspecting a bag of large pretzels, ignoring the camera on the ceiling. "Hurry up, Мой маленький питомец. We wouldn't want something to happen to you." Then Vlad turned and gave such a maniacal grin that it sent chills down both of the other blue's spines. With that said, the giant man placed the bag back on the shelf and walked passed the two, pinching Klus' leg painfully, causing him to yelp and slap the hand, as he went out.

The two stared at the door that Vlad went out with doe eyes, Klus' hand rubbing the area that Vlad pinched. Finally, after a while, Dell shivered, his food bags rattling as he moved. "Whoo. That guy gives me the creeps." The medic nodded slowly, worried eyes never leaving the door as he continued to rub his leg. "Ja." He agreed. "Me too." Removing his hand, he rubbed his neck. "Hey." The mechanic piped up, pointing to Klus' mechanical arm. "You're using that more." Curious, he removed his arm away from his neck and was surprised. It was his new arm. The one that he was having problems using yesterday. "Look at that." He chirped, flexing his fingers, joy filling him as he watched the digits moving. "I didn't even know I was doing that."

The mechanic stayed quiet as he watched the scene play, noticing the slight jerking the limbs make. "I can make the movement a bit smoother. Fix that squeak it's making too."

"I'd like that." Klus agreed, eyes not leaving his hand. Dell just continued to smirk. "Come on. Tell me what you want. I'll pay for you."

OOO

"Oi! Medik! Do ya' Think ya' can spare a bit o' them pretzel bites? I can give ya' some of me special scompy!" Trent had plopped himself beside the blue medic with a bottle of alcohol in hand as a trade. Klus just made a face but handed over the cup of pretzel bites (**A/N: **BTW, pretzel bites are usually found in a mall, not a gas station. THEY TASTE AMAZING! Ok, back to the story.) to him. "Keep your alcohol." He said bitterly "Just, here." Watching as Trent whooped with his arms in the air before he started eating them. Klus just smiled at the childish behavior and went to reading the book he packed with him for the trip. It was a boring novel but I was better than staring out the window like the Pyro was or listening to the same kind of music over and over like the Scout was as he stared out the window with ear buds in his ears.

He was halfway in his book when he spotted Vlad coming over from the corner of his eye. To afraid to watch what was about to happen, he brought the book closer to his face. "Move." Vlad demanded with a horrible rumble in his throat. Trent paused in his eating to glare at the giant, fearless of the large Russian man standing beside him. "Nah!" The demo cackled as he went back to eating. Vlad responded by baring his teeth. "I said to move, little man!"

Trent stood up, fed up with the Russian. "I said 'Nah' Ya daft pansy!"

"You shut your mouth!" This time, Vlad had grabbed the front of the demo's green shirt. "Or I make you." Blowing a raspberry, Trent laughed as his spit went everywhere in Vlad's face. "It's 'cos I'm Black! Isn't it?! Haven't had to deal with a black Scotsman did ya'?! I can best you anytime!"

"Trent!" The blue Sniper piped up from the back. "Keep it down, mate. Tryin' ta' sleep." The Demoman snorted in retaliation. "Ih will not! I have a right ta' stay in me seat!" he turned his head back to the heavy. "And his blubbery arse ain't gonna change a thing!"

"Yeh, but we ain't gonna get any piece. Just come over here. Just for a bit."

Mentally, Klus was begging the fearless demoman to deny and stay here. Other than Misha, Trent was the only one who would stand up to the giant. Grumbling and cursing, Trent was lowered to the ground and he tumbled his way to the Sniper's seat in the back, cursing out the giant from there, who was ignored. The medic could feel his heart race and his stomach tightened as the heavy sat down beside him close enough to have Klus squished to the window. Once seated, Vlad roughly tore the book from his hands and grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at the Russian. "So." Vlad began, glaring at Klus. "I hear that you and my brother have come to know each other." Klus gulped at his dangerous tone.

Bending down until their noses touched, Vlad continued. "Next stop. You pray like you never prayed before." The Medic hugged himself when the giant released him and got up to go back to his seat, leaving Trent to grumble as he trotted back to sit beside Klus again. "Finally, the fat bastard, son of a whore." The Scotsman cursed before taking a swig from his bottle. "Tellin' me ta' move. The nerve."

He did pray. For what it was worth. Misha had made it clear that his brother was dangerous and that wasn't a warning that Klus was going to throw off. The bus stopped at small town at 12:45 so that everyone could get out and stretch their legs and have fun for a good few hours. At this point, When Trent got off the bus, completely drunk and stumbling, Klus stuck with him. Because drunk or sober, the demo was a fierce fighter and there was no way that Vlad would pick a fight with a man, known to take down Misha who was bigger and stronger than him. The town was pretty bare on the streets and the lights were dim. Klus, as he looked around whole following the Demo, thought bitterly "_This is just like the town I left to join Blue. Always going to bed around ten each night."_ before he had a sudden horrified realization when he read a sign they passed and saw multiple familiar stores. "_This IS the town I left! My house is just five minutes away from here!"_

"Ahhh, lad. I got ta' piss. Where's the nearest pub?" Klus rolled his eyes at the question. If he hadn't known the man, he would have wondered why he's need the bar's bathroom when there was a store across the street that was going to be open another five minutes? And it was because he knew the man was that he made the worst mistake of his life. He led Trent to the local bar. It was a horrible place to be at night since there was little to no lights around the area aside from its sign and over the door and inside. Klus had always found the place distasteful so instead of going inside with Trent, he remained outside, sitting on the steps in the dim light with his head in his hands, sighing. He really had nothing to do. Maybe he could stop by his house for a bit. But his nosy neighbors thought he was at war, which he was but not the kind they thought he was. They would see who was going into his house and when they find out he was back, but only for a few hours, there'd be a lot of questions that he was not obligated to answer.

Shivering, he clutched his scarf as the cold wind of approaching winter blew on him. Thinking back on Vlad's threat earlier, he held himself. Really, he didn't want to know what the giant Russian had meant when he made it. The thought left a cold feeling on his insides. Deciding that he should go inside, he stood, only to be grabbed from behind. On hand covered his mouth and the other held his arms tightly against him as he was dragged out from the light. Wiggling in the hold he attempted to scream but because of the hand, his cries only came out as muffles. His neck was met with sudden warm breaths which made him silent and freeze.

"So..." It was Vlad! Vlad who held him tightly and kept him silent. "Did you pray?" Crying out and thrashing in the heavy's hold, he was dragging into an ally and forced to the ground, twisted in an angled where if he moved, it would hurt. Vlad gave a cruel laugh at the defenseless man under him as he ripped the pants off of his hips. "My, my. Doctor. No underwear? I am surprised." he laughed as Klus whimpered when he felt the scarf torn from his neck, luckily undamaged but now dirty on the ground. Next was his coat then his shirt. Glasses still on his face but bare of everything else, Klus was forced on his back, and his legs spread. Kicking and screaming, he shut his eyes ignoring that Vlad had taken his own member from his pants and forced himself between the medic's kicking legs. Despite his screaming, Vlad placed his free hand on Klus' face, with a look of mock pity he stated "I warned you."

The pain as Vlad shoved his member into the smaller medic, burned. Tears flowed from his eyes as he was violated. Unlike his dream, this wasn't pleasurable. He could feel himself tearing on the inside. No longer able to kick, his legs stretched in the air, frozen and whimpers followed the screaming. With Vlad's hand on his mouth, Klus could only beg mentally for help as the heavy settled himself inside him. Above him, Vlad groaned in pleasure at the unwilling body beneath him, looking down and glaring at the medic. "Look at me!" He demanded harshly. Klus shoot his head, crying. He didn't want to watch as he was being fucked on the cold ground. He didn't want to see the face of Vlad when it should have been Misha who he was sharing his body with. The hands left his head and a fist made contact with his face, breaking his nose as blood spewed from in and flew in every direction. "Look at me!" Vlad repeated, giving a rough thrust into him, tearing him from the inside even more. Once again, Klus chose to shake his head, crying more as the blood leaked into his mouth and onto his teeth, turning he head to avoid more blood going in.

Another blow to the head and more harsh thrusts into his body had him staring up at Vlad as he raped him. Tears stained Klus' glasses and burned his eyes as it went on. His throat became sore from crying, screaming, and begging. The whole thing seemed like it would go on for hours until finally, the giant's body seized up and a warmth filled him. Klus had no energy to continue sobbing or screaming. He could only lay there, limp and boneless, his arms gripping Vlad's now dropped to the ground, bruises littered his body and Vlad's arm where Klus' mechanical arm had grabbed him. The giant wasn't easy when he yanked out of him nor did he attempt to apologize as he tucked himself back into his pants. All he did afterward was give the German a nasty grin and walk out with only a few words to remember. "You are a whore."

Vlad was long gone by the time Klus could even think. And as his blank mind filled itself with the event that happened, he found himself crying all over again, curling into a ball as semen leaked from him. He just lay there, sobbing, not having the energy to stand up.

"Lad?" He didn't look up to see who it was. "Lad, wha' happen' ta' ya?" The voice was so remorseful and a thump beside him had him looking up to the one who found him. Trent sat there with a remorseful eye. It was that look that had Klus throwing himself in Trent's arms and burying his face in the demoman's shirt. The man responded my holding his arms gently, like he was afraid that the German would run off in fear. "Come on, Lad. Let's go get you cleaned up. Then I'm gonna find that son of a whore and keel him fer ya." Klus didn't respond. He just kept on crying.

OOO

Trent had booked a hotel for the night. He also called the team and told them that they couldn't leave tonight. He gave no reason why, but the rest agreed hesitantly. Klus felt empty. He had stopped feeling after he had scrubbed himself raw in the tub But here he was, sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried in his knees. Borrowing Trent's blue soft cotton pajama pants and black tank top to sleep in. Trent made as little noise as a drunk man could opening the door, bringing in a bag of the clothes that Klus had worn earlier. His scarf was in his other hand.

"Hey, lad. I got yer, stuff. I can't do anything about them tonight. Yer scarf and clothe will have to be washed on the new base." Klus remained silent but looked up and reached for the scarf. The demoman didn't need to be told anything to understand and handed the other man the scarf. With it in hand, Klus first smelled it and humed at Misha's smell on it before clutching it close to him like a life line. But other than that, he also made no more movement. Trent sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the medic. "I'm not gonna leave ya again. I'll find the bastard that did this. You have me word."

There was no answer.

OOO

A/N: I ask myself, why did I write that in the end? Could it have been good for the story, or was it to raise awareness? Either way, rape isn't funny nor is it a joke. Rape is serious and happens to both men and women alike. It is a Horrible thing to experience and I'm glad that so far in my life I haven't had that happen to me. I want to say to those who did go through that, I am here for you and you are strong. Keep being strong people. You are survivors. Good night and until the next chapter.

**Translations:**

Всё будет хорошо - Everything's gonna be alright **(Russian)**

Ich verstehe nicht - I don't understand. **(German)**

Ich liebe dich – I love you **(German)**

Was – What **(Yes, this is actually the word in German)**

Auf Wiedersehen. - Goodbye **(German)**

Помни, я всегда рядом - Remember, I'm always next to you **(Russian)**

Мой маленький питомец – My little pet **(Russian)**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own TF2.

A/N: I want to thank **KayKayTwilie** for being so patient with me and giving me great ideas that you will find in this chapter. And I want to thank them for reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this so far. And Yes, KayKay, I copied and pasted your name which is why it is huge so haha. XD

**Chapter 8**

"So, doc. Did wha' I think happened happen?" Trent asked the Doctor who had finished patching and examining Klus, who still said nothing and just stared into space as he held onto the scarf close to him. When the demo had brought the medic in the hospital, as the German was in no condition to care for himself at the moment, the doctor that came to care for him almost had a panic attack at the fake arm but changed her tune when she saw the broken nose, black eyes, and bruises all over him. They had been in there for hours, getting Klus healed and internally cleaned. Putting the finishing touches on the nose cast, the healer sighed and removed her gloves. "That depends." She started, going to the sink, throwing the gloves away as she passed the trashcan. "What do you think happened?"

Trent scratched his chin in, dumbfounded. "Uh, I'm a bit drunk...I think he was,...raped?" It was more of a question. She just stared at him with a blank expression which turned to concern. "You're right. All the tests came back positive. He was raped and beaten. What came first or second, only he knows." The demoman looked between Klus and the doctor as she went over to her computer and began typing. "Is there anythin' we can do fer 'im?" He asked. "I mean...He's our doctor out on the battlefield-"

"You guys are in the war?" She turned in her seat and watched the two in amazement and wonder. Looking them over, she was probably wondering what a Scotsman and a German doing in the Vietnam war. "What are you doing here then?" Trent seemed a bit off guard at her question. But he was prepared with a story. "Th' war deployed us here fer rest an' relaxation. We were comin' from a pub when me friend here was assaulted while I was in the loo." He softly tapped Klus' shoulder comfortingly. Unfortunately, Klus made no notice of the gesture, continuing to stare ahead. "Poor lad could never fight very well. What am I supposed ta' do for 'im?"

Her eyes softened and landed on the German. "There's not much you can do. You'll have to wait until he snaps out of his trance and give him counseling. Aside from that, It'll be up to him."

"Ah, I don' know anyone fer counseling. Who could I possibly send 'im to? We're leaving ta' get back ta' fighting ta'marrow." His eyes went hard, thinking of all the things he could to to a sick bastard that dared to do this to their medic. "I'm sorry. I don't know how things work in your position. Military wise I mean. You said he was your doctor. Do you have another that might help him?" Trent shook his head sadly. "Nah, lass. It's one medic per squad. Which makes for poor progress if we're badly injured."

"What about family? Anyone I can contact for him. He obviously can't go to your base."

"I don' know about family. He and I rarely talk about tha."

"I'll check the records. Let me finish the report. After this, I need to inform the autorities."

"Don' do tha' lass."

"Why not?! Look what they did to him!"

"Because," Began the demoman. "I'm gonna find him meself and make 'im suffer."

Back at the hotel, it was like he was leading a robot to the bed. No, Trent would bet that the robot would show more awareness around it than the medic seemed to at the moment. Lifting the medic from the floor, he gently laid him on the bed, Klus squirmed a little. "Easy there. Don' pull them stitches. That would be bad if you tore them open again." Trent scolded, pulling the covers over the medic who just stared at the ceiling. Now that the medic had gotten settled, The demo sighed, and turned to the phone by the bed. He knew what he had to do...turning back and watching the medic who was oblivious to everything, Trent grabbed to phone, sitting on the edge of his own bed. Dialing in a number, he listened to the rings. He looked back to the medic. "I'm sorry, mate. This isn't easy fer me ta' do. I hope you understand lad." another ring. "I jus' can' take ya' with meh right now." and when he finally got an answer, demo did a thing he never allowed himself to do until now. A tear fell from his eye.

OOO

Klus didn't know what it was that woke him up from his sleep in the middle of the night. But as his eyes opened, He turned his head to look at Trent who snored away on his bed in the dark room. He took a breath. Despite his mental exhaustion, he got up, too uncomfortable to actually sleep. Reaching his hand to his face, he felt the wetness of tears, feeling empty and void. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Vlad towering above him, could feel the blue heavy push into him harshly. Each time he fell into the void of sleep, Vlad is there. Sitting up in the dark room, he shoved the covers off of him before tossing his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up, holding the scarf closely.

As quietly as he could muster, Klus stepped out of the room and into the silent hall of the hotel, choosing to go explore. As he strode slowly, ignoring the painful stretching of the stitches in his anus, he continued on, loving the feel of the soft carpet on his bare feet as he just continued on absentmindedly, staring at the paintings that hung on the wall and the plants that sat undisturbed in their vases either on tables or on the floor, depending on their size. Door after door, he passed, not recognizing a thing since Trent had carried him all the way to and from the room. Finally reaching a flight of stairs, he tenderly and slowly stepped down them, carpet soon gave away to smooth tiles as he got closer to the lobby. Klus wasn't planning to leave the building, he just wanted to travel around the lobby for a bit. He was almost to the desk when he heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, do you have room for me?" Klus froze as his anxiety picked up. His heart beat so heavily, he could feel it in his throat and feel the blood rush through his veins. Shaking, he pushed himself to the wall, peaking slightly to see which of the heavies it was, Vlad, or Misha? He had no way of knowing just by hearing their voices since they sounded the same. Tears flooded his eyes, yet he felt nothing inside besides a small pang of pain in his chest.

There stood, Misha, at the counter, Mask in her carrier right at his feet. He was leaning against the counter with a tired smile on his face as he spoke to the lady at the front desk. She smiled back and was typing on her computer, checking the rooms.

"You're in luck, sir. We have a room available. Room 304." Klus blinked. That was the room right across the hall from his and Trents. So for a night, they were sharing a hotel. "Thank you. I will take it. It has been a long day."

The medic didn't stay to hear the rest as he found himself suddenly afraid of his lover. Maybe it was because of his resemblance to Vlad. Or maybe the sight of him brings him memories of what had happened only hours ago. One thing Klus was positive about; This was the reason that Vlad had forced himself on the medic. He wanted Klus to fear him and Misha both. Wanted him away from his twin which he hated with a passion just for sharing the same breath of air. The emotions all came rushing at him by the time he reached the hallway on the bottom floor. Fear, sadness, anxiety, depression, weakness, useless, defenseless, and ,dare he say it, helpless. Falling to his knees in the middle of the hallway, he curled into a tight ball, scarf tucked to his chest as he began sobbing all over right there, loudly. He was pretty sure that he woke the people in the rooms up but he couldn't stop.

"Klus?" Misha had spotted him right there. The medic didn't need to look up to know that the heavy was looking at him with such a shocked and confused gaze. He heard the clank from the carrier as Mask's cage was dropped to the floor and her alarmed meows followed afterward. He heard Misha's footsteps hurry to him, causing Klus to curl into his ball tighter as his shaking grew worse. He could see Misha's knee as it touched the carpet, through the gap between his elbow and knee. He even saw that hurt look when Klus quickly turned on his back and scooted quickly away with heavy breathing and wild eyes, scanning the room for an exit. In his mind, he told himself "_This is Misha, not Vlad. He would not hurt you!" _But his thoughts could not calm him as he scooted until his back hit a table, causing a vase to fall to the floor, shattering. Flowers, water, and glass went everywhere as the medic covered his head with his hands to keep himself from getting hurt by the shards.

"Why do you run from me? What is wrong?" His heart hurt to hear Misha ask these words. It hurt even more to know that as the giant crawled closer to him at a slow pace, the German curled his legs to his chest and covered his face in his knees. "Klus..." there was a pause and a hand hovered near his head. "What has happened to you to make you so frightened?" The giant begged his questions. The second that his giant hand touched the back of Klus' hair lovingly, the medic pulled away, letting out a cry of terror, sobbing loudly again.

"Don't hurt me!" He found himself pleading loudly, choking on a sob. Misha pulled his hand away like it was on fire, watching the medic in horror. "Bitte! I'll do what you say! Just don't hurt me again!" The look on the Russian's face was so nasty that it had Klus wishing he could melt through the wall. "Vlad did this." At the name of Misha's twin, Klus flinched harshly, whimpering in his knees words that the giant couldn't make out. "Klus..." Misha began, this time, not making an attempt to comfort the smaller man, remembering what had happened moments ago. "Please...I need you to tell me what happened." Klus stayed quiet, still content with whimpering all over again. The giant sighed, looking over at the cat that Mask resided in before crawling to it and opening it, bringing Mask out, who glared at the heavy for dropping her. Slowly, he crawled right back to the trembling man, holding the cat out to him in his large palm.

"Klus, look." He stated. "Mask wants to say hello." This worked as it had the medic looking up to the cat before he grabbed her gently, snuggling her close to him, dropping the scarf he had been clutching. Mask, happy to be back with her owner, purred and rubbed her head against his face, oblivious to his trauma. "Mask..." He whispered softly, his sobs and whimpering fading away but his trembling stayed, only lessening. Looking up from the cat, he looked to the heavy on which he now remembered. "Misha?...You won't hurt me." He nodded, holding the cat closer to his chest. Misha, although his anger lingering, yet hidden away for later, nodded with a forced smile. "Da. It is me. I would never hurt you." He confirmed, looking down at the medic. "Can I touch you?" There was a long hesitation but Klus did nod uncertain. But that nod was all the heavy needed before he slowly and gently, grasped one of Klus' hands, rubbing his thumb over the medic's knuckles as the medic gave his hand a strong grip for comfort.

"Please." Misha tried again. "Will you tell me what happened?" Hoping that the medic would say 'yes', he pulled his key for his room from his pocket. Another hesitant nod was his answer before Klus bit his lip and looked around the hall nervously. Misha made a small noise as he realized that people were beginning to come out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. "Maybe my room would be a better place to discuss this." He offered. Klus' nod was quicker this time. "Ja." He looked pitifully in the heavy's eyes. "But Could you help me upstairs?" He looked down to his legs. "I'm hurt-"

"Tell me in the room." Misha interrupted. "And if you would let me, I will carry you there."

"Nein!" Klus cried out suddenly, gripping Mask so tight that she growled and smacked him, but not using her claws, behaving more like a scolding mother. He released her a bit and she calmed back down. His exclamation startled Misha a bit and the blue found his face going red and he looked to the floor. "I-I mean. No...I just need a little help. I...I need to walk...For my own sake." Misha nodded understanding as he helped his lover stand, noticing how he got up awkwardly with his legs spread out.

The heavy had to practically carry the medic up the stairs but they made it eventually. It took all Klus could to get into the enclosed area with Misha, not liking how dark it was. He calmed down tremendously when the lights were turned on. Gently, Klus sat down on the soft sofa as Misha brought over the arm chair from the corner of the room to sit in front of the frightened medic. Klus was once again clutching the scarf as Mask explored the room with interest before jumping on the bed lazily. Misha motioned with his hand and held Klus' tenderly, going back to rubbing his knuckles. "Now, do you feel like telling me?"

The response he got was not one he had been expecting. Instead of telling him, Klus shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head. "Can you somehow...find a way to tell me?" Klus took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes as tear slowly leaked from them. Nodding, he folded the scarf and scrunched it crudely in one hand to look like a deformed star. Pointing to the scarf, he then pointed to himself. "This is me." He stated, voice suddenly shaking. Using that same finger, he looked at it angrily. "Vlad." Just the name sent fire burning through the giants veins, bud he refused to show it, in fear of scaring Klus off. With his pointed finger, he shoved it between the "legs" of the star before dropping the fabric to the floor and covering his face with his hands, whimpering once again as he did in the hallway. Sensing her owners distress, Mask hopped off the bed and into his lap, meowing loudly. He let a hand drop and pat her, running his hand through her smooth fur.

To Misha, what Klus had explained was clear. Grinding his teeth, he felt nothing but pure hatred for his twin. Klus wasn't the first lover Misha had that Vlad had raped. Of course, he told the German that his brother had killed the giants past lover. Partially, that was correct but not completely the whole truth. His other lover had committed suicide after Vlad had raped him, unable to cope with the feeling of being "dirty". Looking Klus over, he had no doubt that, that's how the blue medic must be feeling right now. All dirty and disgusted at his own body. The truth was, even though this had happened, Misha thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever lain eyes on other than Christoph. Casually, he squeezed the hand he was holding, catching Klus' eyes. With a kind smile, he brought the hand to his mouth, placing a butterfly kiss on those sore knuckles. "You are still beautiful." And that was all he said. He got no response from the other man but the look in the German's blue eyes was enough to tell him he heard him.

Rage bubbled inside him but there was little the giant could do at this time of night. "Where is your room? I will walk you there." He asked. Klus shook his head violently, with eyes wide in fright. As much as the medic trusted and believed that the demo; who was sleeping soundly in the room he was sharing with, he didn't want to leave the room he was currently in, fearing that his attacker might be out there, lurking and waiting. "I-I want to stay out here. Bitte. If that is alright." If you asked Misha, the red heavy would have told you that he preferred that the medic stayed with him. He didn't want to leave the man alone, not knowing that the blue Demoman was caring for the medic. Nodding, he smiled and stood. "Very well. You can use the bed on the left then. Is farther from the door." His suggestion calmed the medic and he went to get ready, tired from the events that happened.

Klus padded to the bed, Mask, leaping from his arms to run under the television in the DVD shelf where she had room to squeeze in. Pulling the covers back, he Plops tenderly on the bed, hissing as he felt his stitching tug as he pulled his legs into the bed and throwing the covers back on, sighing as his head hit the comfy pillow. Misha, who had finished his nightly routine, spotted the medic asleep in the bed, smiled sadly as he turned the light off and got into his own bed.

In the middle of the night, Misha was awoken to the bed dipping with a smaller weight climbing in and Klus' smaller body snuggled against the giants, hands gripping the shoulder parts of his shirt. Giving a sleepy smile, he wrapped his arm around the medic, hearing the man sigh happily as he snuggled into the large chest, his long black hair getting tangled and messed up in the process. Closing his eyes, Misha went back to sleep, dreaming up plans for revenge as Klus slept content, enjoying the smell of the heavy's cologne.

**A/N: **would have written more but I am really tired.

Noticed I spelled "Nyet" wrong. I'd been writing it as "Niet" and not how it was spelled. Ah, whatever. It's 2:31 in the morning and I am hungry. I regret nothing!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own TF2.

**A/N: **Woot, Writing anther chapter. Thank you so much AlexBlacklight for your awesome picture of Klus and Mask. I love it some much. Once again, if there are any mistakes in translations, please correct me.

**Chapter 9**

It was early morning when Klus woke to Mask licking his face. Giggling, he pet her head as her rough, sandpaper tongue lapped his forehead like a mother cat does for her kittens. "I'm awake, Mask." He chuckled, opening his eyes and scratched her head, making her purr and lean into his hands. Sitting up, he held her to his chest, suddenly noticing the lack of warmth beside him. Looking to the side of the bed where Misha had resided earlier, he saw only a pillow, tucked in a way to mimic a sleeping body. Frowning, he brought Mask to his chin as he held her like a teddy bear, suddenly feeling empty and vulnerable without the red heavy there with him. "Misha?..." He called out weakly, looking around the hotel room. Feeling Mask pat his nose playfully with her paw as she meowed, he set her down on the bed and swung his legs out of the covers and bed to let his feet touch the floor, standing, hugging himself as he stood in that room. Looking around, the only real comfort beside Mask was the fact that his scarf and Misha's stuff were still there. Walking along with his feet scraping against the carpet, he explored the room with Mask at his feet, meowing before jogging off to curl on his scarf that sat in on the floor where he dropped it.

The sound of running water hit him as he neared a door opposite of the door that led to the hallway. The sound was faint but he could hear hit. He felt himself relax a little as the water was stopped and replaced by a slight squeak and Misha's humming inside the room. He didn't know why, but he just stood there, in front of the door where Misha would soon be coming through. Either naked or clothed, it didn't matter. He needed the man near. He could hear bare feet walking on the tile closing in on the door. The nob twisted and the door opened, revealing the heavy wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and water dripped from his large body as he used a smaller towel to dry his neck and face, stopping and staring with wide eyes at Klus who just stood there clutching himself.

"What's wrong, Klus?" Misha asked, lowering the towel he was using. The medic didn't answer. Instead, he just cried and rushed to the nearly naked giant, pushing his face into the hairy chest and clutched his stomach. "You weren't there." He cried. "I was all alone." The heavy overcame his shock and placed his arms around the shivering body. "Was in the shower." He whispered comfortingly. "Had thought I would get out before you woke up. Прости, солнце, я не хотел тебя обидеть." He bent and rubbed his face in the whining man's hair. "Пожалуйста, извини меня." But of course, Klus had no idea what the giant was saying. Just the feeling of the heavy's arms around him and hearing that caring voice was enough to relax him and soon enough, his tears stopped falling. Pulling away slightly, he wiped his face from the wetness that covered his cheeks.

"Es tut mir leid." He sniffed, apologetically, blinking the tears that remained away. "I did not mean to break down like that." A finger touched his lips, stopping him from speaking as he looked up into Misha's understanding eyes. "It is alright, Klus. You have had a terrible thing happen to you yesterday." the giant rumbled. "It is only natural to look for comfort and getting upset when it is not there. I should have gave you a note so you would not get as upset."

Klus gave a dry laugh as he grabbed onto Misha's arm, the giant shivering as the cold metal touched his warm arm. "Note or not, I would still be in this state after what happened." He rubbed his forehead. "I fear I may never be the same. Frightened of being alone. I won't be able to fight anymore with Vlad being on my team. Even with Trent and Dell there, I'll still be terrified like a little schmetterling."

"A what?" The Russian asked, blinking in confusion. "That is not a bad thing is it?"

"A butterfly." Klus supplied. "And no it's not. But I feel fragile like one right now." His heart fell heavy and he was sure that it showed on his face. After saying that, Klus found himself in an embrace. "You are not fragile." Stated Misha, Klus stood there dumbfounded as he blinked up at his lover. "You are strong. And I will not let him hurt you."

Klus' attention went to the wall beside them. "What can you do? You're on the red team and I am blue. I live with him 24/7." Misha said nothing, just watching Klus as he held him. Sighing in defeat, He snuggled the medic. "We will think of something." He stated before pulling away. "I need to get dressed. I will take you to your base."

"Nein." Klus interrupted quietly, trying to make a smile. "I'm here with Trent...the Demoman...He found me...last night and took me to a doctor."

"He is a good man."

"Ja, he is. I'll stay with him. He's probably awake and wondering where I am."

"Almost as if by magic, there was the sound of a door slamming and glass breaking as Trent yelled from the hall urgently. "MEDIK! WHERE TH" FOOK ARE YEH!? MEDIK! Oh meh bloody god! I can't lose him now!" And thunderous footsteps flew down the hall. With a smile, Klus rolled his eyes. "That's him. I should go." And started for the door, picking up his scarf, before pausing to look back to Misha who watched him with pleading eyes.

"Misha." He bit his lip and twisted the fabric nervously. "I need you to do another thing for me besides Mask." Taking a breath, he stepped back up to the heavy. "When we get to the base...I need you to...AH, I can't ay this." He pinched his eyes closed and bared his teeth at himself. Only the giant's tender touch to his chin make him look back into the heavy's eyes. "Tell me, солнце. I will listen." Gulping, Klus took a deep breath as his pulse quickened. "When we get to the bases and are settled...I-I need you..."

Taking another look in those eyes that resembled Vlad's eyes so much yet stuck out enough to tell who was who, he bit his lip. "Ineedyoutosleepwithme!" It all came in a rush but somehow, the giant was able to understand what was said as he pulled away blinking in shock. "Sleep with you? But after what happened-"

"Ja, ja, I know!" Klus cried, grabbing his hair in his hands tightly, threatening to pull his hair out; taking more deep, slow breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. "But...I need this."

Misha frowned, watching the medic with an intense gaze. "Klus. Your stitches. They will open back up."

Klus could feel tears burn his eyes as he glared at his lover. "I know! Okay!" He shouted, fists clenched to his sides. His yelling had startled Mask, who rand and his under the bed that Klus and Misha had slept on. Calming down, tears flooded from his eyes again. "I know. But I need this, I really do." He hugged himself again. "Last night, before I went into your bed, I could see Vlad's face, feel him inside me as he came. Heard those terrible words, calling me a whore, over and over again. I can't..." His voice broke as he began to cry again. "I need you. I need you to clean the filth he put in me. Bitte. Do this for me. Any tearing and blood, I can take care of back on the base when my medigun is returned to me." The room was silent except for the medic's crying and Misha's breathing.

After what seemed like hours, Misha pulled Klus into his arms and kissed him hungrily, shoving his tongue in the willing mouth of the blue, hearing Klus sigh in content as their tongues clashed together. Pulling away, Misha asked "Are you sure, this is what you want? We can do this now if you wish but you will be in pain all the way to the base."

The medic blinked dully. The offer was tempting. To be "cleaned" here where there was no sides to watch out for, to go through with it without fear of being caught, thrilled him. But remembering that Trent was out there looking for him with such worry and fear...Should he? "Trent." He whispered, looking up to the heavy that held him closely. "I need a message sent to him before we do this."

"That was not a yes or no."

"Bitte, Misha. No stalling."

The giant sighed. He was unsure about this, fearing that he would hurt his injured lover even more just because the medic want to feel himself being what he called "Cleaned" away from Vlad. To the red heavy, it was a foolish thing but it brought his lover such comfort and he could see it in his eyes. Would it be worth doing or would it hurt him more with Klus being in a fragile state of mind?

In the end, when it came to what the medic wanted, Misha would do. So he made that phone call to the front desk to leave a note. Telling the Blue Demoman that Klus met up with a "family member" who had connections with what they did for a living and that he would get a ride. When Misha told the woman to add that to the message, Klus gave him a look. So Misha had to explain to him. The heavy was not letting him back on that bus with Vlad. He was riding with Misha where he'd be safe. With the call made, he stared at the bed where Klus now sat, playing with the shirt he wore. Picking Mask up, he closed her in the bathroom with food, water, her blanket and a few toys; her litter box already in there. He turned back to Klus, sighing as he strode up to the man and gently pushed Klus to lay down, kissing him on his lips before switching to his neck.

With a moan, Klus smiled.

**Прости, солнце, я не хотел тебя обидеть **- I'm sorry, the sun. I didn't want to hurt you

**солнце **- The sun (It is a term of endearment)

**Пожалуйста, извини меня** - Please forgive me.

**Es tut mir leid** - I'm sorry.

**A/N:** Sorry this one was short. I'd make it longer but my hands are hurting right now. Next chapter will pick up where this left off so you don't have to worry about missing anything.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own TF2.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been writing and adding on bits and pieces as time went by but it's been hard to write this after the death of Robin Williams, who was my hero as I was growing up. But I did it and got this done. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry for any mistakes because I still lack a beta.

**Chapter 10**

Klus sighed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the contact of his large lover. Feeling the heavy's lips kiss his neck and feeling his breath tickling his skin made him shiver in excitement as his tank top was removed from him. With a hum, Misha's lips reached his own, pleased by the simple contact as the heavy's hands roamed up and down his sides and back. "Should not be doing this." He heard Misha state quietly yet did not stop his motions. Smiling, Klus gave a small moan as he opened his eyes before his breath hitched in his throat. Instead of Misha, he saw Vlad above him, touching him, giving him that awful grin, showing his rotten teeth. His heart rate quickened as he began to hyperventilate, trying to crawl away from what should have been a most pleasing experience. "Stop! STOP! NO!"

ooo

Misha stopped kissing the body under him when he heard the panicked cry. Looking to the medic's face, he frowned worriedly. Klus had twisted himself half way to push his face in the mattress of the bed as he hyperventilated. In his concern, Misha scrambled off the blue medic and turned his face from the bed and whispered comforting words in Klus' ear as he rubbed his back as the smaller man broke down crying again. After a while, Klus seemed to have gotten his breath and began to punch the mattress below them as his face went red in furry. "Why will he not leave my head!? I can't do anything without seeing him! Why will he not leave me alone!?" Misha watched in despair as his lover seemed to have a fit right there on the bed, pounding his fists on the bed while yelling out in fury like a child who had their toy taken away. All the while, all Misha could do was watch, heart breaking as his lover almost seemed to turn into a toddler at that moment. Sighing, he continued to rub Klus' back.

"It was too soon." Misha whispered in the medic's ear. "You will have this for a long time. We should not have even tried."

"But I wanted to!" Klus turned to face Misha, eyes blazing with anger and a nasty snarl marred his face. "I don't care that it happened yesterday! I just want to feel good for once in my miserable life!" Somewhere in that sentence, the medic's anger turned into pain and sorrow, his eyes burning with unshed tears as he stopped hitting the bed to clinch the blankets in his fists. "I want to feel normal." Sniffing, Klus looked up at Misha, snarl long gone. "I wanted to feel you." The last part was spoken so quietly that the heavy had to strain to hear it.

Kissing Klus' ear, he hushed him gently. "Can not rush this. Will take time." He held the smaller body close to him as the medic sniffed. "I will be here to help you."

The blue medic said nothing as he rubbed his eyes, tired of crying and sniffed. Glaring at the blankets he lay on, he bared his teeth loathing. "I will kill Vlad for this." He growled quietly and pounded the sheets again. "I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I HATE HIM!" His yell echoed throughout the room and faded, leaving the two in a dead silence with only Klus' sniffing to fill the air. Misha cleared his throat as he rubbed his bald head with one hand and rubbed the medic's back with the other. He never had any idea on what to do in a situation like this. Rape was one of the things his sisters never had to suffer. They were strong, independent, yet bull headed women that they could care for themselves, protecting their mother from bears that strayed too close to their house. Klus on the other hand, was a fragile man who had no business on the battlefield, let alone, deal with a rouge team member. Glancing at the clock, he relaxed as Klus' sniffed silenced. "Come." He whispered to the smaller man who turned and started at him. "We're going out to eat. Fresh air would be good for you."

Klus' face was blank as his nose, red from crying as well as his eyes, blinking unamused. "What about my stitches? I know I should not be moving and need rest." The heavy snorted in good humor as he rolled off the bed. "Did not stop you from earlier." He went to the table and grabbed his shoes that he had just dumped there last night. "Get dressed. Our teams have left already and we don't want to miss breakfast."

Realizing that there was no way he could get out of it, Klus sighed and sat up, wincing as the stitches tugged on his inner flesh painfully. Biting his lip, he got to his feet, only to find himself lifted into Misha's arms and set down on the bed. "I change mind. I will get you ready. It was foolish of me to have you move like that." As the heavy knelt, he grabbed Klus' boots and slipped them on the medic's feet, trying them, all the while, Klus was glaring. "I am not invalid you know." he bit out but not harshly. It was more out of embarrassment. Here he was, a fully licensed doctor and he couldn't even care for himself after an attack like that; ending up being treated like he was glass. Well, he guessed the saying was true, doctors make the worst patients.

Misha had ignored his quip and stood back up with a smile. "Done. Where is a good place around here?"

"There should be a small diner not to far from here. But seriously, Misha. Do we have to. I don't want to go out there."

"Do not worry. You will be fine."

With a sniff of defiance, Klus reluctantly gave in silently as he watched the heavy dress and put his own boots on, ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth fro earlier events. "There's a little diner just a few blocks from here. It closes at eight tonight." Misha looked up with a smile as he finished tying his boots, nodding to the smaller man to inform him that he was heard. "Will give us plenty of time then." Grabbing his keys from the table and shoving them in his pockets, he stepped up to the medic on the bed and gently pulled him up to his feet; the smaller man hissing with the movement.

Ooo

The car ride was silent those few blocks. Klus just lazily stared out the open window, hair blowing in the air from the breeze as he casually rest his head in one hand. Not once had he looked at Misha nor had he seen the sad looks that the heavy gave him in which he tried to cover up with sad smiles. The medic paid no mind to his surroundings, choosing to only stare into nothing, not noticing a group of children pointing and laughing at his hair when they stopped at a red light. Finally, as Misha pulled in to the old fashioned diner that was pretty popular with tourists that wonder into the town from large cities. As Misha opened the door, he looked over to Klus, concerned when the man didn't move. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, the smaller man jumped in surprise and looked around, eyes landing on his larger lover who grinned that warming smile of his. "We are here." Klus nodded, not feeling up to speaking a word.

The diner in itself wasn't all that impressive but Klus had found himself coming here many times before he had signed up for Blue. It was one of the few places he actually enjoyed to be in...It was also one of the places he had taken his wife to when they moved to America before they divorced. Sighing, Klus brought his coffee to his lips that he had ordered, staring at Misha in front of him. The giant stopped in mid chew when he spotted his lover staring, gave a smile and went back to eating his open faced sandwich. Responding with a small smile of his own, the medic tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear before sipping his drink, once again sighing but in content this time.

Setting the cup down, he rubbed his right arm, feeling the metal through his coat sleeve. He had insisted on wearing his medic jacket and a pair of gloves to avoid people staring at it, not comfortable with showing it out in public. The down side to wearing the coat was that it made him stick out like a sore thumb while in town. "Is a shame." Misha spoke up quietly, not looking up from his food as a frown sat where his smile once resided. "They do not know about the war in their own country. All they care about is the one across the seas. But they stare at one in uniform. One who fights not far from where they live." Klus bit his lip, not wanting to point out the obvious. "Our bosses have good reasons to keep this war quiet." He looked around. "And you should too. They have enough to worry about in Vietnam without us adding more."

The heavy nodded, placing his silverware down to rub his head exasperatedly. "Da, I know." Klus felt his lips press together tightly. "Where did that come from anyway?" he asked, shivering when the giant's sad eyes fell on him. "The way people stare. The nightmares...How long have we been fighting this war?" Misha asked, watching the smaller man shift. The medic thought carefully, picking at his leftover salad with his fork. "I'm not sure." He responded finally. Setting the fork down, he rubbed his temple. "If I have to guess, three years or so. I lost count a long time ago."

'Hm..." Misha hummed and took a drink of his water. "And you've had Mask that long? She must be old." Klus blinked before chuckling, adjusting the collar of his coat. "Oh, Nein. I've had Mask longer than that. She's around six years old now. Cat's live up to around twelve or thirteen years." Smirking, he propped his fake arm on the table and rest his head in the palm of his hand. "She was meine frau's before the divorce."

The heavy quirked an eyebrow. "You were married?" the blue medic nodded. "Once." he answered, not the least bit sad. "We had two children. A little girl and boy. Edgar and Milly. My wife's bright idea for names." Misha frowned as he sat up straight. "You never mentioned this."

Frowning, Klus raised his own eyebrow. "Did it matter? She's long gone and meine kinder are with their grandparents. I'm not aloud to see them unless their grandparents say I can." Sighing, he crossed his arms over the table and set his head in them. "Not that they will. The bastards hated me the moment I proposed to their daughter. Said I wasn't good enough and look what happens. Their precious angel goes around sleeping with other men and lying to everyone." He spared the heavy an irritated glance. "They blamed me for what she was doing, you know. Said that if it wasn't for me, their girl would still be pure. Joke's on them. She was like that before I met her."

"Then why you marry her?"

Klus found himself smiling fondly as he lost himself in a memory. "I was young and thought I was in love. I was blinded by what I believed of her I couldn't see the truth until Edgar showed me his bruises one night." He sniffed, smile falling. "I did what I could to keep Edgar and Milly from her. Mostly Edgar because he was the one getting hit. She hated men you know."

Sitting up, he smiled as he stared up into Misha's sad eyes. "But that's in the past. At least with their grandparents, I know that my children are safe even if I can't see them." His smile wasn't easy to hold up as time passed by with the silence. As a large hand landed on one of his, Misha bent closer. "I am sorry." the Russian said with mourning tone. Klus blinked once again in confusion. "Why are you apologizing? You did nothing." 

"Da, is true. But I saw how it affected you. You can not hide it from me." the medic's lips pressed together tightly once again and he glanced around to make sure that no once was watching this forbidden exchange, as small as it may have been. Luckily, no one had been paying any attention as the giant lifted his left hand to his lips and kissed his palm through the glove before gently setting it back down and removing his hand all together. This time, the blue medic gave a real smile and opened his mouth to speak when he heard a familiar voice chirp up from beside him.

"Well wasn't that sweet." He knew that voice. He knew it in all it's sickly sweet glory. Turning his head, he saw one of the few people he had hoped to leave him alone. "Guten Morgen, Claudia." He bit out bitterly, tasting the acid on his tongue as he snarled her name. Misha, just stared at her with such fire in his eyes as she looked between them amused. "Well, greetings to you as well my wenig schlampe." She greeted back with such a carefree tone as she laughed at his hateful expression. "Don't call me that. If any one is a schlampe, it would be you."

She laughed, covering her face with her hand before shoving him further into the booth seat so she could set herself down right beside Klus as she looked between the two. "Oh, love. You are just too funny. You must stop." waving her hand to him in mocking. He growled to himself before he muttered bitterly to himself "I shall endever to do that next time." before demanding harshly "What do you want?"

Her smirk made him want to strangle her if not for his parents lessons kicked in. "Well, our darling children had a few letters to give you but, with that attitude, I'm not sure I want to give you them." Klus could feel a vein pop in his head as he bared his teeth. "Letters? Oh really?" "Mmm-hmm." Claudia hummed in confirmation but instead of speaking to him, she turned to Misha with a interested look as she bent forward, letting the top of her breasts show. "And what is your name?"

"Not interested." Misha bit out with a sneer of his own, staring down at the woman with a look that clearly showed his distaste. "And I think you should be giving any letters belonging to Klus to him, da?" She huffed, sitting up fully with her arms crossed. "Typical." She muttered, reaching into her purse, she pulled out a pile of letters tied together and tossed them to him carelessly, making him jump and flail about, trying to catch them. Standing up, she turned to them, ignoring their glares, she pulled out a piece of paper and stuffed it into Msha's shirt. "Just in case you get tired of his tight ass, Mine's available."Turning to Klus's glaring face, she placed both hands on her hips and swished them. "Baby maker included." then she strolled out the diner.

The medic found his grip on the letters tighten as his giant lover fished the paper out of his shirt, looked at it, then tore it up into multiple pieces. "I see why you don't like her." Msha grumbled, tossing the pieces to the floor, letting them flutter all the way down. Klus snorted. "'Don't like' is an extreme understatement meine liebe. I utterly loathe her." He sighed at the letters. "It's one thing to mock me about not being able to bare children with another man but to flirt and giver her number to my lover right in font of me and brag, that's a low blow."

Misha's hand touched his cheek as his thumb trailed the medic's smooth skin. "Do not let her upset you. She would win then." Smirking, Klus shoved the hand off his face. "True. So very true." He looked Misha in the eyes again. "You might want to limit physical contact with me in a public area. Claudia won't tell since it would ruin her image of turning her husband gay, or some stupid rumor like that, but if someone else sees-"

"They won't." The red heavy broke in with a smile. The smaller man frowned. "How would you know?"

This caused the heavy to laugh quietly. "I am big man. Very intimidating. No one would come near us." Klus sniffed and pulled his salad back to him. "It is your size that cause people to stare."

"Same with your hair and coat. Not many men these days have hair as long as yours."

Klus was stumped on that one. He made no move to answer and went to finish his food when the warm hand went back to his cheek. Looking back up, he saw the giant smile. "Let me do this. Just this one last time before we go back to fighting." It was true. If they continued all day and night, they would make it to the mountain top, their next base. Back to Dell, Trent...Back to Vlad and the fighting. So he nodded, letting his lover stroke his cheek as Klus chewed his food. This was the last day for them to be together. And it was back to fighting. They'd be enemies on the base and battle field. No more would they have to kiss each other good night. Nore would they have a chance to make love for the first time. Especially with Vlad around. That was the first problem they had to deal with. Vlad, Misha's twin brother. Vlad, Klus' rapist.

Ooo

A/N: I know it's a little boring with no fighting and action in it but there will be fighting eventually, I assure you. I will add more fighting to this story. I'm just too tired to work on another chapter today.

**Translations:**

**(German)**

**Guten Morgen – Good Morning**

**wenig schlampe – Little Bitch**

**meine kinder – My Children**

**meine frau – My wife**


End file.
